Une mélodie source de bouleversement
by Asumi-san
Summary: Qui aurait cru que la mystérieuse fille de la grande école de Tokyo, autrement : Hinata, aller voir sa vie bouleverser, par une simple mélodie ? - UA - fiction en hiatus cause à des problèmes qui ne regarde que moi, désolée.
1. Prologue

**Titre **: Une mélodie source de bouleversement

**Auteur **: Asumi-san

**Genre **: AU, général, romance, musique

**Disclaimer **: Tout appartient au monstrueux mangaka que j'admire Masashi Kishimoto ! Pffioulala, je suis abattue, totalement atterrée ! De toute façon Hinata se serait retrouvé avec Sasuke si ces perso m'appartenait'

**Résumé **: Qui aurait cru que la mystérieuse fille de la grande école de Tokyo. Autrement dit Hinata aller voir sa vie bouleversé, par une simple mélodie ?

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, par la plus grande surprise d'Hinata, cette dernière avait inconsciemment oublié son calepin où l'ont retrouvait toutes ses partitions. Malheureusement, celui-ci était probablement bien au chaud sur son bureau de chambre entrain de l'attendre impatiemment. Elle soupira. Doucement, des pulsions meurtrières parcoururent le long de son échine. Alors brutalement, elle ébouriffa cruellement sa chevelure dans tous les sens. Tellement énervée par elle-même. Elle pensait qu'elle allait terminer la chanson durant l'heure de trou. Mais non, bah voyons il a fallu qu'elle oublie. Oui, la jeune femme s'en voulait profondément.

Brusquement, Hinata s'arrêta. Un instant ? Il n'y a personne dans la classe ? Hinata fit discrètement, le tour de la classe, avec son regard laiteux. Elle sourit de soulagement. Heureusement que personne ne l'avait vu dans ses folies. Elle se recoiffa, comme si de rien ne s'était passé. Puis légèrement, elle inspira une bonne bouffée d'air, et avec un piètre espoir, elle vida son sac de cours sur son bureau de classe, pour une unième fois. Cependant, sous son regard attristé, rien ressemblant à un mince carnet de notes, rouge et noir n'était présent. Qu'allait-elle faire ?

« Ce n'est pas grave… » pensa Hinata en rangeant méthodiquement ses affaires dans son sac noir. « Et puis ce n'est pas l'apocalypse non plus…? » puis se redressant lentement de sa chaise « Quoique… peut-être ? »

Si la jeune étudiante, était vraiment énervée, c'est parce que ce carnet était la seule chose divertissante à ses yeux. La Hyûga a toujours apprécié la musique, depuis toute petite elle rêvait de devenir une chanteuse professionnelle. Cependant, avec un père qui souhaite que sa fille devienne avocate. Cela n'était qu'un pur et cruel songe. Elle soupira, suivit d'un triste rictus. Décidément, elle ne pourra jamais être heureuse, si tout lui était dicté.

Elle traînait maintenant, dans les longs couloirs de la plus prestigieuse Université de Tokyo. Ils étaient toutes désertes, on ne pouvait entendre aucun son, juste ses chaussures d'écolières frappées répétitivement le sol poli. Hyûga Hinata avait soi-disant la chance – d'après son père – d'être élève dans cette faculté où chaque étudiant était sans le moindre doute, des étudiants de parents fortunés, tout comme elle d'ailleurs. Son père, Hiashi Hyûga était l'un des avocats les plus réputés, ses procès étaient inlassablement joints d'une victoire. Il était fier, et voulait absolument qu'Hinata suive le même chemin. Cependant, elle n'en avait pas très envie, et d'ailleurs elle n'a jamais eu envie d'être ici. Elle voulait rester à Kyôto, pour rentrer dans l'École des Arts, en aucun moment elle s'était imaginée se retrouver ici.

Tête baissée comme à chaque fois, ses bras crispées sur son sac, le regard dans les vagues. Elle avançait, repensant à Kyôto avant qu'elle parte. Maintenant deux ans. Elle se souvint de son passé aux côtés de ses proches qui l'a manquait tant. Sa petite soeur, son cousin, ses amis, sa ville... Tout ici était différent de Kyôto. Ici, elle n'était pas dans son élément, non. Au contraire, à Tokyo, elle n'avait aucun ami prétextant qu'elle était étrange avec ses grands yeux ivoirins, son teint extrêmement pâle pouvant la comparaître à un spectre errant, ses longs cheveux d'un bleu nuit flottant le long de ses hanches contrastant affreusement avec son visage, selon les étudiants de la fac. Le fait qu'elle soit beaucoup renfermée sur elle-même, la donnait le droit d'être une personne énigmatique dans l'enceinte de l'école et même effrayante pour certains.

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, Hinata entendait quotidiennement des chuchotements pour ainsi dire hilarants, et mêmes aberrants à son sujet. La meilleure selon la Hyûga, était celle-ci : « _J'ai entendu dire que les personnes comme elle, sont certainement des descendants d'êtres démoniaques ! _» avait dit une certaine Sakura. Ce jour, là Hinata avait explosé de rire, que même tous les élèves furent étonnées par sa réaction. C'était une première. Habituellement, Hinata se taisait, s'enfermant derrière sa longue frange qui abritait toujours ses yeux, pendant que la rose lançait ses fausses certitudes. Il fallait voir, Sakura était rouge de colère et avait pris la poudre d'escampette pour ne pas se laisser humilier davantage face à « un monstre ». Sans le savoir, Hinata était parvenue à mettre en hargne la Haruno tant louée. Toutefois, cela lui donna gratuitement un billet pour plus de regards emplis de dédains sur elle.

À la longue, elle commençait à s'y faire et a donc jugeait bien, par les conseils de son amie Temari demeurant à Kyôto, de ne plus faire attention à ses stupides remarques. Même si au fond d'elle, Hinata n'était pas entièrement guérie. Toutefois, elle laisser paraître à quiconque, que rien ne l'atteignait. Il fallait bien qu'elle demeure forte.

Les pas de la jeune femme l'emmenèrent inconsciemment devant une porte, où laquelle l'on pouvait voir graver dans un mince cadre rectangulaire « salle de musique ». Cette porte, elle la connaissait par cœur. Elle passait beaucoup de son temps libre dans cette pièce inoccupée, ici elle avait le droit de s'évader loin dans ses chants sans qu'aucun vienne l'arrêter. La salle se trouvait pratiquement écartée des bâtiments utilisés. Hinata chercha la clef dans son blazer. Une clé que lui avait secrètement donnée un de ses enseignants. Une certaine Kurenai, très sympathique avec elle en passant.

La jeune femme se souvint du jour où elle avait accidentellement heurté kurenai-sensei, toutes ses pages de musiques étalées au sol, rouge de honte elle ramassait nerveusement avec l'aide de kurenai. Cette dernière, ayant remarqué que son élève appréciait la musique lui avait proposé la clé de la salle. Et sans se faire prier elle avait accepté par de longs bégaiements de joie, sous les yeux enjoués de sa prof.

Elle en sourit timidement rien qu'en ressassant cette histoire, c'était assez humiliant comme situation. Étant donné que kurenai s'était mise à lire quelques une de ses feuilles, et dans celle-ci, elles parlaient d'amour impossible et beaucoup de ce genre. Oui, très frustrant surtout si celle-ci n'est autre que votre prof de Japonais et que vous faites pratiquement que des fautes à chaque phrase.

Enfin, elle mit la clef dans la serrure, et tenant le poignet avant d'avoir fait un tour de clé, la porte s'ouvrit.

- Ce n'est pas normal, naturellement elle est toujours fermée ! se dit Hinata, avec une once d'anxiété.

Malgré cela, la Hyûga haussa nonchalamment les épaules. Oui. Et puis que va-t-elle lui arriver si jamais elle se faisait prendre ? Un renvoi ! Oui, cela lui permettra de repartir à Kyôto ! Elle eut un sourire et des yeux pétillants de joie pendant quelques secondes, pour redescendre dans la triste réalité. Oui, sachant d'avance ce qui pourrait lui arriver si son père apprenait que sa petite fille tant obéissante venait à se faire exclure de l'école. Mais surtout cette école. Elle déglutit et ne préféra pas imaginer. Mais bon, elle ne prit pas attention par ce _léger _détail et rapidement elle scruta l'écran de son cellulaire et pu remarquer qu'il lui restait assez de temps pour pouvoir chanter.

* * *

Chapitre _introductif._

Enfin, j'espère que vous avez bien aimé ! J'attends vos critiques, qu'elles soient négatives ou bien positives. D'ailleurs, en passant si une personne voudrait bien être ma béta-lecteur, je suis pour !


	2. Une chanson, une découverte

**Titre :** Une mélodie source de bouleversement

**Auteur :** Asumi-san

**Genre :** AU, général, romance, musique

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient au illustre mangaka…_ roulement de tambour_… : Masashi Kishimoto-sama !

* * *

Il avait enfin trouvé un lieu calme, isolé de toutes ses demoiselles, d'après lui « en effervescence » face à son charme irrésistible. Mais surtout, il avait réussi à _la _fuir. C'était une première. En temps normal, il ne serait jamais parvenu à cette prouesse notable, néanmoins grâce au soutien de ses amis compatissants, il l'avait aidé à s'échapper des griffes de sa petite amie, autrement dit : Ino.

Kiba ne connaissait pas cette salle. D'ailleurs il ne savait pas que cette école possédait une salle de musique, il l'ignorait complètement. C'était même étrange, puisque sa profession était musicien. Non, rectification, l'Inuzuka était bassiste dans le groupe surnommé « The Team Blast », d'ailleurs découvert par l'école entière, il y a un bon moment. Alors pour une personne comme lui, cela était évident qu'un lieu où la musique était l'unique maître, ne devrait pas en être secret. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé à s'introduire grâce à une certaine épingle qui se trouvait dans sa veste, sûrement celle de sa petite amie. Il était parvenu à ouvrir cette porte sans la détériorer et sans utiliser ses manières tant connues pour être ainsi dite violente, tel un chien enragé. Après être rentrait, il pu noter que c'était une pièce spacieuse et totalement vide. Excepté un vieux piano noir qui demeurait au centre de la pièce sinon rien de plus imposant. Parfait, pour traîner et fumer sans se faire prendre par les surveillants et les fans girls, il prévoyait déjà d'en parler à la bande.

Kiba s'était installé au fond de la salle, un vieux tatami s'était perdu dans un coin, il fut alors son appui pour se reposer. Il dut le dépoussiérer de la meilleure façon dont-il pouvait. Pour ensuite l'allonger au sol pour s'endormir. Il était exténué, c'est pour cela qu'il avait séché le cours de huit heures pour compenser son manque de sommeil. Quoique, Ino aussi en était la cause. Il avait posé sa veste sur son visage. Une précaution, tel un acte d'autodéfense, au cas ou si une fille passerait dans les parages. Puis le jeune homme garda ses écouteurs, laissant une quelconque musique jouer en boucle dans ses oreilles, pendant que le bassiste sommeillait.

* * *

- K'so ! lâcha prestement Kiba, en abandonnant son somme.

L'Inuzuka dégagea d'un geste prompt, son blazer à l'insigne de l'Université de Tokyo, de son visage, puis il retira ses écouteurs. Il s'adossa machinalement contre la paroi la plus proche pendant qu'il massait d'un mouvement répété sa nuque endoloris, tout en maugréant des mots incompréhensible.

Cependant, il fut rapidement interrompu par un chant, qui le laissa sans voix. Cette voix, au timbre sensible mais à la fois frappante, chantait avec harmonie à l'accord quasiment parfait du piano. Oui, il reconnaissait absolument le piano. Toutefois, cette voix il ne l'avait encore jamais entendu. Jamais. Mais après deux minutes d'écoute, le bassiste remarqua que cette voix chantonnait _sa _chanson. Enfin, _leur _chanson. Sur le coup, il fut saisi de surprise ayant surtout la crainte que ce soit une de ces groupies. Oh oui, il visualisait déjà la scène, dont celle-ci ne se gênerait pas à lui sauter au cou. Si c'était le cas.

Il déglutit péniblement, lui qui croyait être en repos. Il soupira, et souleva son visage. Soudainement, Kiba reconnu la grande chevelure sombre reluisant de ses reflets bleu nuit filant le long de son dos. Elle était posée sur une banquette, tout en jouant du piano. C'est elle ! Elle ! La fille surnommée par l'ensemble d'Université : _le fantôme du bahut_. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, c'est impossible. Elle ? Il pouffa rien qu'en songeant que c'était elle. Mais elle savait chanter ? Et merveilleusement, bien d'ailleurs. Et en plus leur chanson.

Bien qu'elle tombât pile au bon moment. Oui, le groupe était à la recherche d'une voix féminine pour combler les désirs de leur manager. Mais la voilà ! Elle serait parfaite. Il tenta de dénicher son prénom dans sa tête mais en vain. En même temps, ils avaient beau être dans la même classe, mais ils ne s'étaient encore jamais parlés. Étant donné, qu'elle ne discutait jamais avec qui que ce soit. Elle était toujours seule dans son coin, c'était tout à fait normal. Cependant il ne pensait pas qu'elle aimait leur musique, jusqu'à aller reprendre la chanson. Il sourit. Puis, il se souvint d'une conversation entre professeurs où il parlait d'_Hinata_…

- Hinata ! Oui c'est ça ! C'est son prénom, je le tiens ! se dit-il en frappant son poing sur sa paume, suivit d'un sourire satisfait.

Nonchalamment, le jeune homme, ce redressa, il remit sa veste noir, il haussa légèrement les épaules pour arrangeait sa veste, puis il hissa le col de sa chemise blanche, le rendant davantage plus attirant. Kiba désajusta sa cravate, pour adopter un air plus décontracté. Puis prenant l'air désinvolte comme toujours, il empoigna son sac de cours pour l'emmenait sur son épaule et lentement il s'avança vers Hinata.

Hinata était concentrée dans son chant. C'était la première fois qu'elle testait son _jeu de voix _sur cette musique. Elle n'aimait pas ce groupe comparer à toutes les filles de cette école mais les paroles de la chanson était tentante. Même si elle appréciait très peu les membres de _The Team Blast_ et surtout leurs caractères arrogants. Elle devait avouer qu'ils étaient comme même bon. Alors la Hyûga c'était donné, sous l'ennui, le défi de pouvoir chanter sans faille sur cette chanson assez complexe. Elle devait opté à une voix plutôt grave mais elle abordait qu'à moitié ce ton. Et puis honnêtement, s'était assez difficile au départ avec le piano et la voix. Mais au final ça a donné du bon.

Ces paupières fermées, ses doigts guidés par l'instinct, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser des mélodies doux voilées la pièce. Elle n'était plus là mentalement, mais loin dans ses souvenirs, qui s'accrochait à sa vision, des instantes clés de sa vie là-bas, mais surtout à leurs côtés. Le bonheur, les rires, les sourires, leurs voix… Ils la manquaient énormément, c'était insupportable. Insupportable pour elle, Hinata pensait être forte, mais elle se trompait. C'est totalement faux. Faiblement, des larmes s'échappèrent, humectées ses joues maintenant frémissantes. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un, une personne qui l'épaulera à avancer et saura la comprendre. Elle a besoin de cette personne. Seule elle n'arrivera pas. C'est impossible !

- Impossible…,murmura-t-elle, en crispant ses doigts sur les fines touches du clavier.

Soudainement, elle sentit sur sa peau blanche, deux mains fermes entouraient son visage et de ses pouces cette personne séchait délicatement ses larmes. Aussitôt, elle ouvrit ses paupières. Lorsqu'elle aperçut ce visage… Aux traits fins, à laquelle dans chacune de ses joues un triangle rouge à l'envers, des yeux tirés de malice, ses cheveux bruns hirsutes et ce sourire enjoué laissant ressortir ces canines pointues. Elle hoqueta de stupeur. Ses immenses pupilles s'écartèrent brusquement, elle n'en revenait pas. Ses yeux à lui, étaient remplis de tendresse qu'elle crut sur le choc rêvait. Mais pourquoi rêverait-elle de lui ? Alors, c'était réel ! Un bruit de gorge se fit encore entendre, pour posaient ses deux petites mains sur sa bouche. Pourquoi ? Lui, Inuzuka Kiba le bassiste du groupe _The Team Blast_ ? C'est insensé. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, tout en ce glissant le long de la banquette, elle trembla de peur devant le sourire en coin du Inuzuka.

- Surprenant ! Qui aurait cru que la _fille fantôme _renfermait en elle, une voix à faire succomber, la gent masculine ?

* * *

*Blast : Groupe dans le manga Nana, j'ai tellement aimé ce groupe que j'ai pas pus m'en empêcher ! De la pur explosion ce manga *.*

Alors, l'histoire vous plait ? Faites-moi signes, par vos commentaires.

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, ou journée :)

Merci pour votre lecture !


	3. Une demande ou un chantage ?

**Titre **: Une mélodie source de bouleversement

**Genre **: AU, général, romance, musique

**Disclaimer **: Tout est au-gigantesque-mangaka (attention spoil : qui ma fait poiroter durant jesais pas combien de temps pour enfin sortir de l'arc de Kabuto) que j'estime comme même malgré tout est Mister-Masashi-Kishimoto !

* * *

_« Surprenant ! Qui aurait cru que la fille fantôme de l'école renfermait en elle, une voix à faire succomber, la gente masculine ? »_

Hinata n'en crut ses oreilles. Non c'était impossible ! Elle devait sûrement rêver. Et ayant la chance que toute cette matinée n'était qu'un mauvais cauchemar, un genre de rêve significatif lui disant de ne jamais faire l'erreur d'oublier son calepin. Sérieusement, elle aurait préférée que ce soit ça, pourtant, non c'était bien réel. Eh non, sa conscience ne la trompait pas. Face à elle, se trouvait l'illustre bad boy, tant admiré et tant bavé par toutes les filles de la fac. Un jeune homme, dont elle n'avait encore jamais parlé ne serait-ce que pour s'échanger les devoirs, était là.

Oui. Assis à côté d'elle, laissant un bref espace entre eux. Elle déglutit péniblement, pour rompre cette distance assez frêle. La fixant de ses yeux noirs tintant de malice, et son sourire en coin, il venait à l'instant même de sécher ses larmes ! Mais pourquoi ? Surtout un homme comme lui ! Et pour clôturer le tout, il l'avait complimenté, enfin de sa manière assez grossière selon Hinata, sur le fait qu'elle détenait une voix à faire troubler le clan des hommes. Elle devait sûrement avoir des hallucinations. Ou peut-être a-t-elle mal comprit ? Un compliment venant de lui ? Impossible. Il ne perdrait pas son temps avec une fille aussi ennuyante qu'elle. Non jamais ! Quoique peut-être que oui, la preuve. Mais n'avait-il pas une popularité à conserver précautionneusement ?

Cependant, des rougeurs, vinrent brûler les pommettes d'Hinata pour s'étendre rapidement sur la totalité de son visage, au milieu de deux grands yeux blancs toujours écarquillés et cloués sur le Inuzuka. C'était horrible elle se sentait carboniser vive par cette touffeur bien trop étroite, tout cela par la gêne face aux dires du bassiste. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à empourprer devant une stupide remarque ? Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle légèrement freiné depuis un moment et ce lança sous les yeux pressant de Kiba.

- Que, quoi, vous…vous dites que des…bêtises…, bafouilla doucement Hinata tout en triturant ses doigts.

Drôlement, ses doigts devinrent aussitôt si passionnant à contempler, qu'elle ne regardait plus le membre de The Team Blast.

- Non, détrompe-toi ! Tu chantes drôlement bien, d'ailleurs je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aimais chanter. Tout le monde l'ignore. Ce qui est vraiment dommage ! Mais ne t'en fais pas des à présent ce ne sera plus…, l'assura-t-il en s'approchant encore d'Hinata avec un sourire digne d'un acteur de publicité pour dentifrice.

- Quoi ? Que… dites-vous Inuzuka-san… vous n'aller pas dire que je chante à tout le monde…non vous…, interrompit subitement Hinata, ayant sentit le danger que son secret soit étalait dans l'ensemble de l'école.

- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda d'un ton amusé l'Inuzuka.

Non, il n'allait tout de même pas le faire. N'est-ce pas ? Non, il ne va rien dire. Il n'était pas si mauvais que ça. Mon Dieu, dite qu'il n'oserait pas. Lentement, elle se mit à rongeaient nerveusement ses longs ongles, tentant de reprendre ses esprits brouillés par ce stupide bassiste. Sous la pression elle éclata, d'un trait elle se redressa maintenant ses rougeurs n'étaient plus signe d'embarras mais plutôt d'affolement. Elle remuait ses bras dans tous les sens, tout en murmurant des réponses négatives.

- Non…v, vous n'en avez pas le droit…vous n'avez pas le droit…

Il se leva à son tour, s'avançant vers Hinata qui faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, affolé par l'idée du bassiste. Lui, riait d'amusement face à la réaction énergique d'Hinata. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, elle a toujours été d'un calme ce qui certaines fois la rendait plus curieuse. Seulement, quand cela s'agit de musique, elle perdait tous ses moyens. Un point faible ? Il nota dans un coin de sa tête, cela pourrait lui servir à l'avenir. Cependant, elle devait être extrêmement sensible, bien plus qu'elle laissait paraître. Et puis elle n'était pas si étrange que ce qu'il entendait à son sujet. Non, juste mystérieuse. Ce qui la rendait davantage intéressante.

Il arriva face à la jeune désemparée, puis il attrapa férocement les poignets de la Hyûga, et l'immobilisa, sous les yeux maintenant apeurés d'Hinata. Elle bafouilla des mots incompréhensibles, et elle baissa son visage. Ils étaient justes à côté de la porte. Il eut un sourire presque sournois, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Et puis, il la voulait toujours pour être la voix du groupe. Remarquant, qu'elle s'était dissimulée et calmée derrière sa longue frange. Il profita et desserra doucement la poigne cependant il ne la lâchait pas.

- Ainsi tu ne veux pas que les gens t'entendent. Écoute-moi, une voix comme la tienne ne se trouve pas dans tous les coins des rues. C'est un gâchis de la garder en secret. Tu dois la faire partager, comme nous le faisons, nous The Team Blast.

Il souffla reprenant rapidement son haleine et reprit :

- Je me répète mais honnêtement c'est un pur gâchis au nom de la Musique ! Si tu aimes sérieusement le chant, tu devrais laisser d'autre t'écouter ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

Hinata étonnée, souleva ses yeux humides, laissant rouler quelques larmes sur ses joues, celles-ci peinte de tristes rougeurs. Elle tressaillit faiblement, puis peu à peu elle lui répondit.

- Je, je ne veux pas, parce que… Non et puis je n'ai rien à vous dire… Je suis désolé… Je vous en supplie lâchez-moi. Et faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé, oublié que vous m'avez entendu chanter ! Je vous en supplie, l'implora-t-elle la tête inclinée, tout en pleurant.

- Ne sois pas désolée pour moi, c'est toi qui perds. Pas moi ! Toutefois, étant un mec très gentil, je vais te faire une proposition assez alléchante. Pour _nous _et toi. Après avoir accepté tu ne regretteras pas du tout, lança l'Inuzuka, suivit d'un clin d'œil.

Elle frémit, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure que va-t-il encore dire ? Elle déglutit avant même qu'il parle. Oui, Hinata craignait déjà « l'offre » du Inuzuka. Elle le toisa droit dans les yeux, intérieurement elle se félicita de ne pas avoir idiotement rougi.

- Rejoins notre groupe ! Tu seras notre voix ! s'exclama-t-il d'un large sourire.

La jeune femme, reçut aussitôt au niveau de la poitrine un électrochoc, qu'elle crut défaillir sur place. Comment ? Il venait de lui demander d'être leur chanteuse. Devenir la chanteuse du célèbre groupe, du mois au Japon. Et puis pourquoi elle ? Cela pourrait nuire à l'image de The Team Blast, que gagnerait-t-il ? Elle devait certainement être malade, au point d'entendre de telles absurdités. Oui, sans le moindre doute. C'était beaucoup trop. Heureusement que Kiba la maintenait quand celle-ci se mit à légèrement vacillait. Elle croula inconsciemment dans les bras du bassiste.

- Tu te sens bien ? Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ? questionna Kiba, d'un ton inquiet.

Il la redressa du meilleur qu'il pouvait, puis il la découvrit toute pâle.

Elle est malade, pensait Kiba.

Alors, il posa le dos de sa main sur le front d'Hinata, mais aucune température. Alors, il l'attrapa par les épaules et plongea son regard anxieux dans celui de la Hyûga, d'un sourcil arqué il l'interrogea encore.

- Non... Non… Ce n'est rien… Ne vous en faite pas ! Il n'y a vraiment pas de besoin d'aller ennuyer l'infirmière pour mes bêtises, bégaya-t-elle, en déviant ses yeux noirs.

Elle fut davantage assommée de surprise par l'inquiétude que lui portait Kiba, c'était vraiment étrange. Qu'un homme comme lui perdait son temps pour ses stupides maladresses.

- Que tu veux ou non je t'emmène là, où ta vie sera enfin bouleversée. Ce n'est pas de ce que tu as toujours rêvé.

Elle n'eut le temps de répliquer et de se dégager de la prise du Inuzuka qu'elle remarqua qu'elle ne se trouvait ailleurs que dans la salle de musique. Mais comment, s'est-elle retrouvée dans cette situation. Traînée par Inuzuka, de plus dans les galeries de l'établissement, qui elles étaient encombrées d'étudiants. C'était assez compréhensible à cette heure-ci, celle de la pause. Cependant, le plus pénible c'était que ce soit sous les yeux pétrifiés mais surtout enragés de toute l'école entière.

Actuellement, Kiba tenait fermement le poignet d'Hinata à l'en faire gémir de douleur, la pauvre. Il savait parfaitement qu'il lui faisait mal. Malgré cela, il se devait de ne pas la relâcher ne serait-ce que pour quelques secondes. Au cas où, elle tenterait de s'enfuir. Autant prendre des précautions.

Elle se sentait très mal à l'aise, tous ses regards insistants sur elle. C'était horrible. Elle ne pouvait continuer. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, faisant perdre légèrement l'élan au Inuzuka. Ce dernier, se retourna rapidement. Il vit alors, la Hyûga la tête baissée au sol, inclinée respectueusement.

- Je suis désolé Kiba-san. Mais je ne veux pas vous suivre. Encore une fois pardonnez-moi, murmura la Hyûga sous les yeux braqués sur elle.

Il soupira las et glissa une main en arrière dans ses cheveux bruns. Brusquement ses traits se décomposèrent, on pouvait lire sur son visage son agacement se pointer peu à peu.

- Quand je veux quelques choses, je l'ai toujours et aujourd'hui ce n'est surtout pas toi qui vas contredire cela ! M'as-tu comprise ?

Elle hoqueta de stupeur et tenta de bafouiller :

- Mais, mais tout… le monde nous regarde et je, je me sens mal à l'aise… tous ses regards…

- Ils ne vont pas te manger, tu sais, le rassura-t-il.

Subitement il s'arrêta par une fine illumination qui traversa très vite son esprit. Il sourit narquoisement, ce qui fit frissonner Hinata

- Sauf, si moi je prétends à tous que nous sortons ensemble ?

Sur ce, ses grands yeux blancs écarquillés, elle hoqueta tellement fort que l'on aurait cru qu'elle gémissait de stupeur.

- Ah non ! Vous…vous…vous ne pouvez…pas… Vous sortez avec…avec Ino-san ? C, c'est mal ! Et, et puis moi je ne veux…, cafouilla-t-elle les joues rouges de gênes.

- Bien juste, j'aurais simplement à la larguer, la coupa-t-il. Et tu sais ce que feront toutes ses filles en effervescence mais surtout Ino ? Mmh, faire de ta vie un cauchemar. Alors si tu ne me suis pas et ne chantes pas pour nous ? Tu sais à quoi t'attendre. Au moins, je t'aurais prévenu !

Elle qui croyait qu'il avait un bon fond, mais elle s'était lourdement trompée à son sujet. Énervée, mais ne pouvait rien faire contre ce fichu chantage, avant de répondre elle se mordit de regret la lèvre inférieure.

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Cependant... je poserai mes conditions, marmonna-t-elle difficilement.

Elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle venait de dire. Si un mur était près d'elle, elle s'aurait certainement jeter dessus.

- Cool ! Alors marché conclu !

* * *

Une petite réponse pour **Maida **: Ouaah et Re-Ouaah ! Tu sais quoi je vais pas te mentir mais quand j'ai lus ton commentaire, je me suis mis à trembler tout comme Hinata. J'étais scotchée, savoir que mon histoire te plais ça ma tout bonnement touchée ! Comme **History-HinaSasu, **limite j'avais les larmes aux yeux. J'espère ne pas trop avoir déçut avec ce chapitre. Je te remercie sincèrement pour ton commentaire qui m'a vraiment ému... Oui je peux être sadique, mais au fond je suis beaucoup trop sensible.

Je vous fais de gros bisous à vous deux particulièrement. Et voilou, voilà :)

Et Merci à vous autres pour votre lecture !


	4. Une nouvelle amitié

**Genre :** AU, général, romance, musique

**Disclaimer :** J'arrête de disclaimer ! Nous savons tous qu'ils appartiennent à Kishimoto-sensei alors u.U ! Eh, oui je suis une pure feignasse comme ce irrésistible Shikamaru...

**Correctrice : **Myfiona and largo, que je remercie encore une fois pour sa correction.

**Note** : Je remercie aussi ceux qui ont donnés leurs avis en commentant, ça ma fait franchement plaisir. Et Les conversations téléphoniques sont en chevrons : _«...» _

* * *

_Negai wa anata ni furisosogu_  
_Sotto kanashimi wo koete_  
_Itsuka futatabi deaeru to_  
_Naiteita anata no yokogao wo omouyo*_

Ces paroles accouplées à une mélodie traversèrent l'ensemble d'une étroite chambre. Elle était meublée du strict nécessaire : un lit, un bureau, une armoire, et un miroir rectangulaire fixé au mur. Dans cette pièce, on pouvait percevoir une jeune femme maladroitement allongée sur son lit. Tellement mal installée, qu'il lui suffirait d'un léger cillement pour qu'elle se retrouve inconsciemment avachie sur un plancher aussi gelé que la température en dehors de ses couettes, donc moins zéro degrés. Néanmoins, elle devait quitter les draps chauds, pour enfin répondre au dégénéré qui avait la fâcheuse idée de l'appeler à cette heure-ci, c'est à dire huit heures vingt, un samedi matin de surcroit. Cependant, comme étant mal positionnée, oui son corps était complètement en balance sur le bord de son lit, elle ne broncha que faiblement et le mal survint.

_BAAAAAM_ ! D'un bruit sec, Hinata venait de s'effondrer littéralement au sol.

- Aie ! brama-t-elle de douleur tout en massant nonchalamment son derrière qui avait malencontreusement heurté le sol. Tout comme ça tête d'ailleurs.

Hinata tendit faiblement son bras vers son chevet, où sonnait sans cesse son téléphone. De sa petite main, elle tâtonna le meuble pour enfin empoigner l'appareil. Avant de répondre, elle inspira une bonne bouffée d'air et répondu.

- Allô ? dit-elle dans un souffle.

« Hinata, tu dormais ? »

Bêtement, elle hocha d'un geste affirmatif son visage épuisé, comme-ci l'inconnu au bout du fil pouvait la voir.

- Qui est-ce ? murmura-t-elle, accompagné d'un long bâillement.

« Secoue-toi ! Ne me dis pas que tu as complètement oublié qu'aujourd'hui tu as un entretien avec notre Senpai et le reste du groupe ? »

Un hoquet de surprise quitta la gorge d'Hinata, rapidement les traits de son visage traduisirent l'étonnement d'Hinata. Elle avait totalement oublié.

- Je…oui, enfin, si…j'ai accidentellement négligé, bégaya-t-elle toute honteuse

« Quoi ? » s'indigna le bassiste puis d'un soupir, qu'Hinata put entendre, il poursuit « Bon, prépare-toi ! Je viens te chercher en voiture, ça sera plus rapide. Sinon où je peux te trouver ? »

- Je…j'habite à la rue Takeshita-dōri*… a, appartement deux cents vingt…, bafouilla-t-elle, les joues rouges de gêne.

« Quel étage ? »

- P, pourquoi ? Je, je, je descendrai quand vous serez arriver ?

« Non. »

- Ah, ah, d'accord, et bien c…c'est l'étage cinq, la porte droite…

« Ok ! Fais vite. »

Elle ne put ajouter d'autres mots qu'il venait de lui raccrocher au nez. Très aimable, vraiment. Et il prétendait en être un, on aura tout vu. Elle soupira tout en se redressant par l'appui de son lit. Elle avait maintenant bien mal au bas du dos. Elle marchait avec peine vers sa salle de bain, les mains appuyées derrière son dos, actuellement courbé.

Et comme ci cela ne la satisfaisait pas, elle se demanda comment elle faisait pour toujours tomber dans de telle situation, aussi étrange qu'elle ne pouvait s'imaginer dans un cauchemar. Elle l'ignorait. Et se questionnait si Dieu ne lui en voulait pas, pour à chaque fois s'acharner sur elle. Pourtant, elle avait beau creuser dans sa tête mais rien ne fit surface. À part une courte plaisanterie à Neji. Lorsque celui-ci sommeillait paisiblement, Tenten et elles s'étaient amusées à le maquiller. Sinon rien d'aussi épouvantable. Et puis Neji s'était parfaitement vengé. D'ailleurs, elle en conservait quelques séquelles psychologiques.

Enfin, heureusement que Kiba avait accepté, après d'incalculables supplications, de ne pas la présenter à l'ensemble du groupe hier. Mais cela lui fallut tout de même le pire. Puisqu'il avait eu l'idée de l'obliger, aujourd'hui même, à un rendez-vous avec leur Senpai. Cependant, une chose flottait dans la petite tête de la Hyûga. Oui, comment avait-il fait pour pénétrer dans la salle de musique ? Mais surtout comment avait-t-elle fait pour ne pas remarquer sa présence ? Idiote… Elle aurait mieux fait de faire attention avant de s'élancer avec hâte sur les touches du piano. Ça lui apprendra. Hinata fila sous la douche pour un bon quart d'heure pour finir par un débarbouillage buccal.

La Hyûga se dépêcha, une serviette blanche autour de sa fine silhouette. Elle se précipita rapidement vers sa penderie. Aucun vêtement, tombant entre ses mains, ne lui convenait. Elle pensa alors rapidement qu'elle devra renouveler assez tôt sa garde-robe. Oui, elle avait l'habitude de sortir seulement pour aller à l'université ou à la bibliothèque après les cours. Ainsi elle portait généralement l'uniforme scolaire, et cela l'empêchait de faire attention à son style vestimentaire en dehors des cours. Enfin, elle piocha un jean sombre épousant parfaitement ses jambes et un grand pull-over gris –taille L pourtant Hinata porte officiellement du M, une taille due à sa forte poitrine – qui s'arrêta au milieu de ses cuisses. Elle n'aimait pas mettre en valeur ses atouts féminins alors ce pull était parfait pour les dissimuler.

Ensuite, elle ramassa promptement sa chambre, elle voulut aérer la pièce même en cette saison hivernale. Mais elle fut stoppée par une pluie frappant sur sa fenêtre. Inconsciemment, elle s'accouda sur le bord de la vitre et contempla les micros gouttelettes glisser contre la vitre. Il faisait un temps de chien, une excuse pour ne pas se présenter, et le repousser le rendez vous un autre jour. Mais bien sûr, tellement pathétique. Hier après-midi, Hinata n'avait pensé qu'a ce qui lui était arrivé le matin même. C'était vraiment inimaginable. Au point qu'elle jurerait qu'une groupie n'aurait pas songé à une chose pareille ! Pourtant, celle-ci était de grande adepte à ce niveau-là.

Enfin, hier après cette rencontre, elle avait préférée rentrer chez elle, manquant tous les cours suivants. En temps normal, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça. Mais avec tous ces bruits qui courraient dans l'établissement, un congé devrait faire l'affaire pour les atténuer. Et puis, elle n'était pas de nature à rater des cours. En dénombrant, c'était sa deuxième journée manquée depuis le début de l'année. Et par chance, son père recevait à Kyôto seulement les bulletins trimestriels. D'ailleurs, c'était la seule chose qui comptait : s'assurer qu'elle travaillait suffisamment bien et qu'elle empochait une rentrée d'argent décente par mois.

Sur les trottoirs malgré cette pluie, comme à chaque fois, ils étaient bombés de personnes. D'en haut Hinata pouvait reconnaître les parapluies ouverts. Le climat était froid et grisâtre. Elle grimaça, elle n'appréciait pas du tout l'idée de sortir. Préférant regarder en direct son groupe favori jouer, entre ses mains un bol de chocolat chaud, tout en se mettant à baver devant l'un des membres du groupe. Parce que pour elle: Il avait la classe ! Enfin, elle fut rapidement interrompue par la sonnette, lui indiquant que Mr Inuzuka était arrivé. Elle fila l'ouvrir.

- Salut ! lança Kiba.

- Mais vous êtes trempé, rentrez vite sinon vous allez attraper froid, conseilla Hinata d'une voix fluette, filant rapidement dans sa chambre pour lui apporter une serviette propre.

Kiba pénétra alors dans l'appartement. Il était peu spacieux contrairement au sien. Une salle à manger équipée de meubles vitaux, la pièce était cependant claire et propre, délimitée par une cuisine américaine. Un petit couloir, dans lequel Hinata venait de sombrer, donnait sûrement accès à sa chambre, la salle de bain et les toilettes. Il pouvait le supposer car il n'y avait que trois portes. C'était un petit logement, qu'elle devait certainement habiter seule. Pourtant, comme quelques personnes, il avait pensé l'inverse.

« Elle doit se sentir seul dans cet étroit appartement ». Pensa tristement Kiba.

Lorsqu'elle est revenue, Hinata tendit à Kiba une serviette. Pendant qu'il se séchait les cheveux et le visage, elle restait immobile attendant sûrement qu'il termine. Remarquant que la jeune femme était vraiment prévenante, il sourit.

- Tu as déjeuné ? interrogea Kiba.

Elle remua légèrement son visage négativement.

- Alors tu attends quoi ? Ah, peut-être tu veux que je le fasse pour toi ? dit-il tout en lançant un clin d'œil à la jeune femme entrain de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Elle agita ses mains devant le bassiste, pendant que celui-ci riait de bon cœur, jusqu'à se tenir les côtes, sous le regard déconfit d'Hinata.

- Pas du tout, dit-elle sèchement, la tête baissée.

Cette fois-ci ce fut lui qui tressaillit. Il l'avait sans doute vexée… Elle n'abordait jamais un ton pareil ! Il tenta de se rattraper.

- Euh, Hinata-chan ?

Elle crut s'étouffer à l'instant : _Hinata-chan_ ? Elle leva son visage, arquant un sourcil. Elle perçut étrangement des petits rougissements sur les joues de Kiba malgré ses triangles rouges.

- Je peux t'appeler comme ça ? Enfin, je trouve que maintenant nous sommes amis, c'est normal. Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Et puis toi aussi tu devrais arrêter ton vouvoiement, peut-être que t'en a l'habitude mais avec moi ça ne marche pas. Opte pour un Kiba-san ou Kiba-kun.

Amis ? Il plaisantait ou bien… Oui, parce qu'il n'y avait pas plus d'une journée il se jouait d'elle et continuait d'ailleurs. Et puis n'était-elle pas simplement prise pour sa voix ? Seulement, elle fut confuse par l'expression impassible du bassiste. Il n'était donc pas entrain de se servir juste de sa voix. Il était vraiment sincère…

- Kiba-kun, c'est d'accord !

- Je vais avoir assez de temps pour te concocter un bon petit déjeuner alors ! sourit-il en retirant ses chaussures en cuir et les poser devant l'entrée.

- Ah…non…je ne parlais pas de ça…mais de…, bredouilla-t-elle tout en triturant ses doigts.

- 'Pas grave ! lui fit noter Kiba, en ôtant son gilet noir pour le suspendre sur le portemanteau.

Sous les yeux ébahis d'Hinata, l'Inuzuka fila vers la petite cuisine après s'être débarrassé de tous vêtements trempés. Discrètement, elle le suivit. Elle voulut simplement ouvrir le frigidaire, ayant l'idée de l'aider mais Kiba l'arrêta dans son élan. Il lui demanda d'aller se placer derrière l'étal. Elle hésita mais fut poussée bêtement par Kiba jusqu'à se faire guider pour s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets.

- C'est bon, tu es à l'aise ? Maintenant admires le chef ! sourit Kiba en offrant un aperçu de ses canines.

- Euh…d'accord…Kiba-kun…mais…tu ne sais…

- K'so ! Laisses-moi et contemples pour une fois ! s'énerva un peu le cuisiner

- Bien…

Il acquiesça et se mit au fourneau. Il remonta ses manches, prit une serviette et l'entoura autour de son crâne. Après qu'Hinata lui ait indiqué où se trouvait le tablier de cuisine. De couleur rose avec au centre un cœur rouge, et comme ci cela ne suffisait pas il était noté : « je suis la meilleure cuisinière ». Il hésita à l'enfiler, mais sous le regard presque attendri d'Hinata il se résigna. La Hyuga ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée. Face à elle un Inuzuka totalement méconnaissable. Il lui suffirait de prendre une photo et de la publier incognito sur le net. Donc au revoir la réputation du Bad boy et place à celle du nouveau cuisinier. Enfin, cuisinière. Seule, Témari en serait capable… Pas elle. Seulement, continuant dans son hilarité, elle tapa de ses poings serrés la table. Elle n'en pouvait plus, c'était plus fort que tout.

- Bah quoi ? C'est vrai je suis le meilleur cuisiner, non ? protesta-t-il

Elle rit davantage devant la mine dépitée de son nouvel ami.

- Rectification, tu veux dire meilleure cuisinière ? murmura-elle entre deux fous rire.

Il se tourna directement, consterné. Il grogna pendant qu'Hinata reprenait lentement son souffle. Doucement, elle s'excusa. Toujours dos à elle, il hissa ses épaules et soupira un bref « ce n'est rien ». Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ri ainsi, et lui-même s'en était aperçu. Derrière elle, il souriait, content de l'entendre rire. Et puis elle avait arrêté avec ses bégaiements, un bon signe. Peut-être qu'ils arriveront à mieux s'entendre. En tout cas, il appréciait Hinata et cela il ne pouvait pas expliquer le pourquoi. C'était instinctif. Peut-être parce qu'il voulait la protéger. Tel un frère ? D'ailleurs, cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'il observait secrètement Hinata. C'était comme s'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Pourtant elle ne lui avait encore jamais offert le moindre signe d'amitié. Mais elle avait une chose, que peut-être seul Kiba pouvait remarquer, la tristesse qui l'enveloppait à chaque fois. Et il avait fallu qu'Hier ils se rencontrent. Maintenant, il était sûr d'une chose, cette Hinata serait comme sa petite sœur qu'elle le veuille ou non !

- Kiba-kun ? interpellait répétitivement Hinata depuis quelques minutes

- Mh ? dit-il en regardant Hinata par-dessus son épaule, tout en continuant à fouetter des œufs

- Ton téléphone, nota Hinata, et subitement il entendit sa sonnerie.

- Ah merci je n'avais même entendu. Excuses-moi !

Elle sourit timidement, puis il répondit.

- Oui ?

« Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de place pour la garer. Je me pose où ? »

Kiba gratta sa chevelure, puis d'un soupir :

- Mets la où tu veux, ça m'est complètement égal.

« Ouais mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour payer l'amende. 'Fin bref, tu as bien dis appartement deux cents vingt étage cinq ? »

- Ouais c'est bien ça. Mais pourquoi subitement Monsieur veux venir ?

« Je ne sais pas… peut-être….peut-être… PARCE QUE LÀ OÙ JE ME TROUVE, C'EST PEUPLÉ DE FAN HYSTÉRIQUE. »

- Oh pas besoin d'hurler, cria t-il après avoir méchamment raccroché au nez de ce gêneur.

Le bassiste était en colère. Non mais sérieusement, Monsieur veut taper l'incruste ? Si Kiba lui avait proposé de monter, c'était parce qu'il était évident que Monsieur ne suivrait pas. Et puis, il l'avait lui-même dit qu'il préférait rester dans la voiture à les attendre. Alors que voulait-il ? Saleté de pluie ! Oui, sans la pluie, l'Inuzuka aurait pu se contenter de sa BMW. Mais avec cette averse, il n'allait pas emmener Hinata arrosée pour rencontrer Senpai ! Alors, il avait du demander au seul étant disponible de l'accompagner. Et cela était tomber par malheur sur lui. Maintenant, Kiba regrettait amèrement. Quelle idée. Et le voilà qui bientôt venait jouer les trouble-fêtes. Ah non, pas maintenant, il faisait plus ample connaissance avec Hinata. Non mais ! De plus, il sait très bien qu'en venant, Hinata n'aura que d'yeux pour lui. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.

- Tss, comme toute les filles du bahut d'ailleurs, marmonna-t-il en tranchant d'un coup sec un ognon en deux.

Hinata fit un bond sur son tabouret, angoissée par le dernier geste d'Inuzuka. Il fulminait, et cela n'échappait pas à Hinata. Inquiète, elle lui demanda ce qu'il y avait. Cependant, elle eut pour réponse : « Je le tuerai ! S'il ose ! Je le tue ! ». Hinata déglutit, mais de qui parlait-il ?

Mais en même temps, le bassiste avait remarqué qu'Hinata ne le regardait jamais… Comme toutes autres personnes d'ailleurs. Elle n'était pas comme toutes ces entichées sur lui.

Ding ! Dong !

- Quelqu'un ? s'étonna Hinata en suivant le regard noir de Kiba qui lui fixait la porte.

- Ne…ne vas pas ouvrir Hinata, s'énerva le bassiste.

- M…mais pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-elle assez confuse tout en arquant un sourcil.

Non elle ne comprenait vraiment rien. Il se contenta de prêter son attention à la poêle où une omelette prenait forme. Après il déposa un bol de chocolat chaud, sortant tout droit du micro-onde, face à Hinata. Sans même parler, pendant que l'inconnu derrière la porte continuait à presser sur la sonnette. Hinata tenta de faire aussi semblant que Kiba. Mais le son de la sonnette persistait et elle se leva pour ouvrir.

- Je vais aller au moins voir qui c'est ! souffla-t-elle.

- Fais comme tu veux…, fit-il dans un soupir.

Hinata posa alors sa main sur la poignée et prudemment elle entrouvrit. Puis ouvrant davantage, Ses grands yeux blancs s'écarquillèrent sous l'étonnement. Elle ne put qu'hoqueter, comme à son habitude, de surprise.

Ce fut la même réaction pour le brun face à elle. Sauf que cela fut intérieurement. Son regard ténébreux se plissa subitement à l'aperçu de la fille fantôme de l'école. Ses sourcils froncèrent sérieusement. Il ne comprenait pas. Il devait bien se rendre chez celle qui serait leur fameuse voix ? Pas chez cette fille n'ayant aucun talent, selon les bla-bla incessants des pipelettes de l'Université. Comme si elle savait aussi bien chanter d'après les louanges d'hier soir de Kiba. Impossible. Il la dévisagea d'un air dédaigneux puis d'un soupir :

- J'ai dû me tromper de porte, déclara-t-il froidement.

- Je…euh…non…je… ne crois…pas, balbutia Hinata la tête inclinée au sol.

Il sourcilla face à l'attitude de la Hyuga. Incompréhensible, cette fille.

- Tu ne t'es pas trompé ! s'exclama Kiba, posant maladroitement son bras autour du cou d'Hinata. Ayant prit soin d'ôter le tablier de cuisine avant.

Hinata rougit immédiatement à cet enlacement. Elle était si embarrassée qu'elle se sentit, pour ainsi dire, perdre l'équilibre.

L'homme se tenant devant eux fronça encore plus son regard sombre sur Kiba, un sourcil courbé. Il questionna l'Inuzuka.

- C'est…c'est elle ? demanda d'un ton suspicieux l'homme.

- Ouais ! C'est bien elle, sourit Kiba. Je te présente Hyûga Hinata et Hinata-chan voici Uchiwa Sasuke… autrement dit : le prétentieux de service. Mais je crois qu'aucune présentation n'est nécessaire, vous vous connaissez déjà, s'exclama le bassiste sous l'œil pétrifié d'Uchiwa.

* * *

_* Ce sont les paroles d'une chanson que j'aime encore et encore... Défi de trouver à quelle musique elles appartiennent ?_

Hé voilà la suite ! J'espère encore une fois que cela vous plais toujours !_  
_

Bonne journée ou soirée ! (_En temps normal je dirais soirée en premier mais là c'est le matin -")_

Et encore Merci pour votre passage ou lecture !


	5. Le début de tout

**Bonjour**, bonjour ! Ou bien **Bonsoir**, bonsoir !

Retour, pas très convainquant, nan ? Après je ne sais combien de semaines. Je m'incline face à vous chers lecteurs adorés ! Sincèrement !

**Disclaimer **: Hum, je sais n'avais-je pas prétendu de ne plus disclaimer ! Mais apparemment, hier, j'ai reçu une plainte venant d'un certain Kishimoto. Ayant certifié ne m'avoir jamais donné l'autorisation mais surtout me donnera jamais ses personnages ! Je pleure de désolation ! Et comme promis je me dois de dire : Les personnages sont tous au monstrueux et grand Masashi Kishimoto-sama ! Pouah !

Et double Pouah, je n'ai pas pus poster à _Myfiona and largo_, donc chapitre pas corrigé. Cependant j'ai relus plusieurs fois (et longtemps) et donc normalement ça ne devrait pas être aussi catastrophique que ça… Enfin je l'espère !

Les réponses à Kendra et Fiction-hinata-naruto se retrouvent à la fin du chapitre ! Merci à vous deux et aux autres lectrices ayant pris le temps de me commenter et donner leurs impressions :D. Merci encore !

* * *

Sasuke dévisagea avec une certaine frustration la soi-disant nouvelle chanteuse : Hinata. Qui soit dit en passant, se dissimulait progressivement derrière Kiba, telle une petite fille ayant peur du méchant loup. Enfin, c'est assez drôle comme image mais en ce moment même, elle pouvait très bien se permettre d'avoir cette attitude, autrement dit : craintive. Ses yeux noirs froncés, appuyés sur elle, était pétrifiant. Elle déglutit avant de s'accrocher à un petit pan de la chemise de Kiba.

Sasuke poussa un profond soupir d'ennui, pour ensuite secouer soudainement son visage et, en passant une main sur le long de son visage, ses traits revêtir son impassibilité tant reconnue.

- Hn, on verra ça plus tard, lança-t-il à Hinata.

Sur ce, Kiba laissa un bref soupire mais bien puissant.

- Tu ne pourrais pas être plus agréable pour une fois ! Avec ton "Hn", dit-il en imitant la voix de Sasuke, à qui tu entailles, à chaque fois un malheureux "a". Croyant faire plus ténébreux ou je-ne-sais-quoi d'autre. Pfft, et dire que les filles aiment ça ! soupira Kiba.

Hinata eut un petit sourire avant de soulever son regard vers l'Uchiwa. Pas tous, voulut-elle rectifier. Cependant très rapidement, elle croisa son regard ou plutôt percuta ses orbes obscurs qui n'exprimaient de loin aucune émotion. Comme à son habitude, se dit-elle.

Discrètement elle nota très vite qu'il portait un pantalon noir légèrement baissé où laquelle celui-ci pendait une chaîne en argent. Une chemise blanche entrouverte au début, autour de son cou un collier argenté au pendentif d'un éventail blanc et rouge. Il s'était couvert d'un blazer noir à laquelle il a retroussé les manches. Derrière une guitare était pendue à la diagonale.

Hinata devait avouer qu'il était attrayant. Seulement, son air fier n'était pas du tout notable. Elle décida de se pencher légèrement pour au moins le saluer.

- Bonjour, Uchiwa-san, murmura-t-elle avant de reculer auprès de Kiba, qui se tapa le front avec sa paume.

L'Inuzuka se demandait comment cette jeune fille pouvait être si respectueuse pour s'incliner devant un tel homme que lui, le Uchiwa. C'était trop d'honneur. Il soupira de plus belle et dévisagea Sasuke, durement. Qui lui, gardait sa froideur tout en toisant Hinata.

Il avait l'air de ne toujours pas avaler la nouvelle, ou plutôt la personne. Le bassiste eut un petit rire, à vrai dire, il détestait Sasuke et son arrogance. Enfin si ce sentiment ne serait pas un mélange de jalousies. En bref le voir ainsi, un peu perplexe mais surtout frustré, était comme pour lui un amusement.

Enfin, repensant au rendez-vous, le bassiste se pencha vers Hinata, qui elle, avait tête baissée. Les joues rouges de gêne.

- On vas devoir oublier notre petit déjeuner, malheureusement, soupira Kiba.

Aussitôt elle lève ses yeux blancs vers lui, pour faire face à son regard malicieux et son sourire en coin accompagné de ses canines. Rougissante un peu, Hinata acquiesça d'un délicat sourire. Au fond elle aurait surtout voulu profiter du déjeuner pour mieux connaître Kiba, qui lui paraissait sympathique, mais aussi remplir son estomac en famine depuis hier.

- Tu nous attends là, on prend nos affaires et on revient, nota Kiba en regardant Sasuke, qui lui s'était laissé appuyer contre un mur, le regard las.

Ce dernier, approuva en hochant faiblement son menton, les observant du coin de l'œil pénétrer dans l'appartement sans même l'inviter. Il soupira se disant que c'était mieux comme ça. Les bras croisés, la tête en arrière, il se demandait si ce n'était pas une erreur de l'avoir choisi, elle. C'est vrai. La Hyûga n'était pas si appréciée auprès de tous comparer à eux. Alors essayer de l'intégrer dans le groupe pourrait être nuisible pour le groupe entier, enfin elle pourrait aussi passer pour tache. Et puis savait-elle si bien chanter ?

Sasuke n'était pas du genre à juger sans connaître la personne, non, tout au contraire. Même que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'intéresser à ce qui l'entoure mais il était plutôt : je-m'en-foutiste de tout. Cependant là c'était un cas de force majeure donc il se sentit obliger à examiner la situation.

Une fille effacée de tout ce qui l'entoure à l'université. Qui n'a aucun ami ne serait-ce le concierge de l'établissement. De plus, à qui l'on ne savait rien d'elle et qu'en plus à l'air étrange pour ne pas dire carrément anormal. Et cette fille en question allait, peut-être, intégrer le groupe. Et avec elle, il redoutait. Totalement.

S'ensuivit d'une suite de questions : comment une fille qui n'arrive même pas à avancer deux mots sans bégayer, pouvait-elle chanter devant une foule de plus de mille personne ? N'aurait-elle pas peur de s'adonner face au public ?

Sasuke aimait son groupe, on pouvait même lui répéter sans aucune interruption, que c'était la seule chose qu'il avait l'air d'affectionnait vraiment. Qu'il restait impassible – malgré l'énervement – et répondait souvent un : "Hn, et alors ? ".

De ce fait ce dernier ne voulait absolument pas perdre ou voir écrouler son travail de trois ans acharné. Surtout pas. Ce groupe était l'unique chose à laquelle il s'y consacrait d'arrache-pied. Tout ça pour _lui _montrer que lui aussi il pouvait réussir dans ce monde. Alors si elle, elle venait à détruire tout ça…

Il eut un terrifiant sourire, rien qu'en y pensant.

Et puis, de toute manière il suffit qu'il l'écoute pendant l'essai au studio et il pourra vraiment voir de quoi elle est réellement capable. Et puis elle n'était pas définitivement dans le groupe. Non. Juste qu'elle ferait un essai et si tout marche pour son plus grand bonheur à elle, elle risque d'être prise. Enfin.

Il scruta rapidement sa montre à son poignet, il était déjà onze heures. Senpai les avait demandé d'être là vers une heure de l'après-midi. Le ténébreux, se demandait même pourquoi Kiba était tellement pressé pour passer chez cette fille. Vraiment qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant parfois.

Au moment même, Kiba et Hinata quittèrent l'appartement. Tout en ressortant plus chaudement habillés. La Hyûga passa la clef dans la serrure et se tourna vers eux et d'un timide sourire, qui fit tiquer l'Uchiwa, les invita à descendre.

Sasuke dévala très vite les escaliers sans même les attendre. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire à les suivre dans leur discution. Car derrière lui, Kiba et Hinata descendaient sans presses le sourire aux lèvres ils papotèrent. Enfin c'était surtout Kiba qui engageait et Hinata qui se contentait à répondre.

Le trajet en voiture fut silencieux et sans encombre. Kiba s'était abstenu à ne pas narguer Sasuke. Après tout, le Uchiwa avait _gentiment _accepté de faire le chauffeur. Hinata elle avait tenté de se faire toute petite lorsqu'elle était montée dans le véhicule à Sasuke. Déjà qu'elle se sentait très mal à l'aise, croyant même qu'elle allait faire une syncope lorsqu'elle y était montée, le souffle court.

C'était qu'elle ignorait depuis le départ que Sasuke serait le _chauffeur_. Si des filles savaient qu'elle avait fait un tour dans sa décapotable noire que pourront-elles lui faire ? D'ailleurs elle se disait que par malheur la voiture possédait un revêtement au-dessus d'eux. Sinon elle aurait pu trouver une excuse pour prendre le train et donc ne pas s'aventurer dans cette voiture…

Pendant le trajet, la Hyûga se demandait aussi à quoi pouvait ressembler le Senpai. Elle connaissait déjà les membres qui étaient tous dans sa classe par ailleurs. Cependant elle craignait plus ce certain Senpai qu'avait l'air d'être beaucoup respecté par Kiba. Comment pourrait-elle lui parler sans trop être timide ? C'est que tous les autres membres lorsqu'ils la verront la reconnaîtront, quoique…

C'est vrai que depuis un moment elle apprenait à vaincre ses rougissements et sa crainte vis-à-vis des autres mais... Il faut dire que ce n'est pas si facile pour elle aussi. Maintenant, qu'elle y pensait, elle a bien sûr accepté mais son père ? Hinata n'avait pas pris la peine de lui en parler. En même temps elle n'avait pas la tête à discuter par téléphone. Et puis, cela pourrait être suicidaire pour elle. Elle s'imaginait face à lui l'annonçant :

_« Père je compte rentrer dans un groupe de musique. Ils jouent du pop rock jusqu'à parfois du rock pur. Enfin tu sais, ces musiques que tu détestes tant. Parce qu'elles assaillent les tympans ou qu'elles n'ontaucune originalité . Eh bien, ça. Mais il paraît que je chante bien alors ils m'ont proposé, enfin il m'a proposé d'en faire partie… Qu'en penses-tu, père ? »_

Ne même pas songer à sa réaction, voilà ce qu'elle se répétait en boucle dans sa tête. Et puis son père pourrait très bien ne jamais le savoir…

Impossible ! Même Neji en avait déjà entendu parler de ce groupe. À vrai dire Hanabi était une inconditionnelle de The Team Blast. Rien n'était à son avantage, elle soupira, las.

Pourtant elle se doutait bien qu'en entrant dans le groupe il faudra obligatoirement un autorisation signée par les parents. Seulement son père…

Mais grâce à Temari, qui avait constamment réponse à tout. Hinata avait trouvé la solution à son problème.

Oui. Après avoir discuté pendant des heures via le net, avec Temari se racontant l'un à l'autre leurs péripéties comme chaque vendredi soir. Une sorte de rituel, chez ces deux-là. D'ailleurs lorsqu'elle lui avait dit _cette_ histoire Temari était si heureuse pour elle, lui disant qu'enfin son rêve pourra voir le jour si bien sûr elle acceptait. Elle l'avait même poussé à accepter la demande. Enfin. La Sabaku lui avait suggéré une idée. Assez tordu, en passant. Mais il fallait avouer qu'elle était surprenante. Mais peut-être n'accepteront-ils pas ? Enfin, elle a bien accepté à Kiba mais n'a-t-elle pas détaillé qu'elle posera des conditions ? Eh bien, si.

Après être descendu du véhicule, Kiba cheminait tranquillement aux côtés de Hinata, tout droit devant eux Sasuke était au téléphone avec on ne sait qui. Avant ça, Sasuke avait garé sa décapotable, pas très loin du club et bien en sécurité. Grâce à une certaine générosité venant de Kiba. Qui avait, à contrecoeur, réglé la place de parking. Enfin.

Dans quelques minutes bientôt ils arriveront au but. Il ne pleuvait plus pour son plus grand bonheur. Les mains enfouis dans ses poches, Kiba enfonça davantage son visage dans sa grosse écharpe noire lorsqu'un vent frais l'effleura. L'hiver n'était pas son fort il avait toujours préféré les journées chaudes ou le soleil était présent dans un ciel dénué de nuage. Même si la chaleur semblait étouffante, tant que les plages étaient abordables. Au diable l'hiver pensa-t-il en poussant un soupir, puis d'un coup d'œil vers le bord ; il remarqua la Hyûga muette et son regard absent.

- Hé ! lança-t-il en se penchant doucement vers elle.

Elle sursauta en relevant son regard nacré sur lui. Elle sentit ses joues rougir doucement et détourna aussitôt ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kiba-kun ? murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il resta encore face à elle, marchant néanmoins.

- Ça avait l'air de beaucoup cogiter dans cette petite tête, sourit-il en lui ébouriffant le haut de la tête. Alors je me suis demandé à quoi tu penses.

Hinata sourit malgré le fait qu'il venait de la décoiffer méchamment. Doucement elle se recoiffa, remplaçant ses doigts aux dents de sa brosse. Elle se disait alors que l'Inuzuka avait des manières telles que ceux de son cousin, Neji. Elle se souvint lorsqu'il s'amusait à l'ébouriffer comme ça, elle eut un triste sourire.

- Et maintenant, à quoi tu penses encore ? fit-il, curieusement.

- Oh, ah, euh rien… Non en fait si c'est mon cousin, avoua-t-elle l'air gênée. Il aimait bien m'ébouriffer comme toi. Et donc je me suis mise à penser à lui…

- Oh, ça te manque tant que ça, t'es bizarre ! rit-il.

- Bah, euh, eh bien, faut dire que oui. Ça fait assez longtemps que je ne l'ai pas revu…

- Hé ! Si tu me donnes le droit, je veux bien le remplacer ?

- Le remplacer ? répéta-t-elle, confuse.

- Bah écoute, je t'aime bien alors si tu me laisse t'ébouriffer à chaque fois que je veux, je suis partant ! s'extasia-t-il.

L'air penaude, la tête légèrement inclinée vers sa droite. Elle contempla Kiba, dans toute sa splendeur, ne refoulant pas du tout son engouement.

- Mais alors, tu, enfin, je veux dire, tu vas t'ennuyer de moi très vite à la longue. Et je ne veux pas être fatigante pour toi. Tu es quelqu'un de gentil et moi je suis…

Hinata entendit Kiba soupirer, deux doigts soulevèrent son menton. Elle croisa rapidement son regard plissé.

- Arrête avec ça, tu veux ? Et puis dis moi tout à l'heure, quelque chose te tracasser, je me trompe ?

Elle acquiesça doucement, glissant une mèche derrière son oreille, embarrassée.

- Je me demandais si votre senpai va, enfin je veux dire, est-ce qu'il va me demander une autorisation parentale ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir frottant de ses doigts son menton, puis recroisa son regard opalin.

- Sûrement, moi en tout cas je l'ai eu… Mais pourquoi tu demandes ?

Étrangement, elle avala péniblement la réponse. Hinata se rendit compte qu'elle aurait préféré entendre une autre réponse. Pourtant si cela n'était que hier, elle aurait sûrement hurlé de joie. Qu'elle ironie.

- Je ne pourrais pas accepter alors… Mon père à horreur de la musique…, confessa-t-elle, à mi-voix.

- Hein ? Comment ? Mais non, impossible ! Tu ne peux pas me trahir ! s'écria-t-il, en monopolisant les épaules d'Hinata.

Elle se retint de rire sur le coup, tout en pinçant ses lèvres. Mais elle n'a jamais vraiment voulu s'adonner au groupe, c'était lui qui l'avait contraint. Enfin au départ. Mais plus maintenant.

Hinata regarda d'un air crédule Kiba, qui avait mine de penser. Même mieux : réfléchir.

- Ah mais oui ! s'exclama-t-il. Ton père peut refuser mais ta mère non ! Les mères sont très influençables. Ma mère en est la preuve vivante, sourit-il. Sauf qu'il faudra que tu face les yeux doux et c'est dans la poche ! De toute manière il te faut juste une signature. Et ta mère au moins elle pourrait, non ? demanda-t-il.

Elle ne sut quoi répondre. C'est vrai que cela aurait été une bonne idée cependant sa mère elle était… Elle était morte. Lentement, elle sentit des larmes surgirent depuis quand n'avait-elle pas pensé à elle. Hinata avait toujours tenté de ne pas beaucoup penser à elle. Et maintenant il a fallu qu'il sorte un petit mot pour lui si ordinaire pour lui faire rappeler sa mère…

Le regard vide d'Hinata, inquiéta Kiba.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Hinata-chan ?

Ladite se mordit la lèvre, ravalant un sanglot qui lui montait à la gorge. Elle dévia ses yeux noirs et contempla le ciel. Elle se maudit d'être incapable de masquer ses émotions et d'être trop émotive, sur le coup.

- Euh, oui, je, non elle peut pas… parce que, parce que, elle est en haut. Tu vois ? dit-elle en pointant son index vers le ciel.

Elle se détesta davantage d'avoir agi comme une enfant. Très vite Hinata tenta de lui sourire, mais elle n'arriva qu'à moitié. Un petit rire nerveux lui échappa.

Kiba resta stupéfait. Il l'ignorait totalement, là-dessus il ne savait pas comment réagir. En réalité il se rendit compte qu'il savait pratiquement rien d'elle. De son regard compatissant, il remarqua qu'elle tentait de refouler ses larmes. Mais pourquoi ne pleurait-elle pas ? Après tout elle en avait le droit. Instinctivement, il l'enlaça.

- Excuse-moi, je suis sincèrement désolé…

Elle hoqueta très vite en sentant ses bras s'enroulaient autour d'elle. Hinata ne savait pas comment réagir, alors elle resta ainsi pendant un bon moment. Elle laissait ses larmes couler silencieusement. Après elle leva son visage, les yeux toujours embués par ses perles, elle lui gratifia un sourire.

Le bassiste se décolla d'elle et lui rendit un large sourire.

- Merci, beaucoup, Kiba-kun…

- Oh, c'est rien ! Et puis ne t'en fais pas on trouvera une solution, sourit-il.

La jeune fille le ratifia d'un petit rire cristallin. Malgré hier, elle se disait qu'elle avait de chance de l'avoir rencontré.

Ils avancèrent, remarquant tout deux avoir perdu Sasuke en route, ils rirent là-dessus par une blague assez idiote de Kiba.

Maintenant Hinata et Kiba se retrouvèrent face à un petit café. Devant la baie vitrée de ce café, Hinata commençait à sentir son cœur se crisper par l'anxiété qui s'affluait dans ses veines et gonflait son coeur. Elle savait. C'est ici que tout va commencer. Elle devra pour la première fois chanter devant des personnes. Elle s'était un peu préparée mentalement, mais cela ne la suffisait pas visiblement. Mais… n'était-il pas son rêve le plus cher, de se voir chanter telle une professionnelle ? Elle inspira profondément.

« Maintenant que je suis là je n'ai plus le droit de faire marche arrière… Courage ma grande ! Tu es grande alors ne fait pas l'enfant… courage ! Oui ça devrait y aller… Fonces ! Temari croit en toi ! Ne la déçois pas, sinon gare à son courroux ! Oui, allons-y ! » pensa-t-elle.

Sur ce, Hinata souleva son visage et put découvrir une enseigne aux écritures fluorescentes. Retroussant les pans de sa veste vers sa nuque, elle lut :

- Konoha' Coffee, dit-elle, à voix basse.

- C'est ici qu'ont se rejoins nous, le groupe. Il est tenu par le parrain du blondinet alias Naruto. Fais gaffe à lui, c'est un des plus gros pervers que je connaisse ! Il n'hésitera pas à loucher sur ton énorme p…

Kiba s'arrêta net, se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait dire. Rencontrant aussitôt le regard méchamment façonné d'Hinata, il déglutit tentant de dévier ses yeux blancs. Mais elle se pencha davantage vers lui, qui vira au rouge. Elle avait l'air d'attendre la suite, un sourcil arqué. Hinata le dévisagea.

- Une énorme quoi ? demanda-t-elle, avec une animosité méconnue.

Kiba enregistra rapidement dans un coin de sa tête. Attention : Hinata peut-être très susceptible lorsque l'on la _complimente _sur ses généreuses courbes féminines !

Puis…

- Euh, je, oublie ça ! s'affola-t-il en pénétrant dans le bistro.

Seule, Hinata soupira, se disant qu'enfin de compte les hommes sont tous pareils.

Elle poussa la porte qui fit un petit tintement, sûrement la clochette au-dessus. Rapidement, un homme à la longue chevelure blanche, derrière un comptoir, souleva son visage. Un très large sourire s'infiltra à travers ses lèvres.

Gênée, la jeune fille aux prunelles nacrées tourna son regard autour d'elle. C'était un bistro sans prétention. Des tables rondes rodaient par-ci par-là. Une ambiance chaleureuse accueillait une trentaine de personnes. Les lumières étaient toutes tamisées, rendant le lieu plus charmant et calme. Hinata vira ses orbes blancs vers le comptoir et vu assis Kiba qui discutait avec agitation avec le serveur. Elle rencontra le regard malicieux de Kiba, qui celui-ci, l'invita à les rejoindre d'une main agitée.

C'est vrai que depuis tout à l'heure elle était devant le l'entrée. Hinata s'avança vers eux, intimidée par leurs regards soutenus sur elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva au côté de Kiba, elle hésita à s'installer, préférant rester debout. Mais un certain n'était pas du même avis.

- La demoiselle ne veut pas s'asseoir ? Un petit verre ? quémanda le serveur, essuyant un récipient avec un essuie-verres.

Il avait un sourire pétillant lorsqu'il la détailla, presque angoissant. Peut-être c'était lui le certain pervers ?

Ledit était d'une taille imposante. Des lignes caractéristiques rouges suaient le long de ses joues telles des larmes, derrière son sourire curieux il émanait une bonté contrastant avec son apparence dépravée. Il devait avoir la quarantaine. Seulement cela ne se remarquait pas tant que ça, pensait Hinata.

- Installes-toi ! On a le temps tu sais, il vient de me dire que Senpai n'était toujours pas arrivé. Alors vas y choisis se que tu veux ! C'est moi qui paye, dit-il en taponnant sur un tabouret.

Elle acquiesça et monta sur le siège.

- Jiraya je te présente Hinata, notre nouvelle voix ! sourit-il.

S'empourprant très vite, elle se cacha derrière sa cascade de cheveux.

- Oh ! Oh ! Alors c'est elle ! Celle que tu nous vanter hier soir ? s'exclama Jiraya. Elle est plutôt pas mal, rit-il en suite.

Vanter ?… Pas mal ? Elle tenta de se faire toute petite, en se cachant davantage. Elle se sentit bouillir par la touffeur qui mangeait ses joues. Doucement, le comptoir devint alors plus intéressant qu'autre part. Rapidement, elle sentit une main masculine – étant plus imposante que la sienne – saisir sa petite main et des lèvres se déposèrent délicatement, embrassant sa main.

La brune rougit de plus belle, qu'elle est crue exploser par une inflammation du visage entier. Sa respiration saccadée, Hinata retira sa main. Et, elle tenta de bredouiller quelques mots mais rien n'en sort sortir.

- Je suis très enchanté d'enfin te rencontrer, commença-t-il d'une voix luxurieuse. Il faut dire, ô toi belle créature à la poitr…

_BAAAAM !_

- AIEUUUH ! gémit Jiraya.

D'abord surprise. En suite rougissante de colère, la Hyûga hissa son visage vers cet homme remarquant qu'il venait de se prendre une belle claque à l'arrière de la tête par Kiba. Maladroitement, il massa l'arrière de sa tête en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

- Gardes tes compliments démesurés pour toi, espèce d'obsédé ! grogna le bassiste.

- A ta place je m'abstiendrai à oser me gifler… non mais ! Les jeunes de nos jours, aucun respect pour leurs aînés, marmotta le propriétaire des lieux, en allant dans une salle adjacente.

Kiba roula les yeux vers le plafond et soupira, las.

Hinata eut un peu de peine pour Jiraya seulement d'un côté il l'avait bien cherché. Aussitôt elle vira son regard innocent vers Kiba voyant ses sourcils tiquer nerveusement. Tout en buvant d'un trait son verre de jus. Inconsciemment elle se mit à sourire, il était vraiment protecteur. Elle posa une main sur son épaule.

- Ah, euh, pardon tu m'disais ?

Elle remua négativement son visage. Elle n'avait rien dit, juste qu'elle se demandait ou avait pu passer Sasuke. C'est vrai. Il l'avait soudainement perdu dans les rues. Et puis, ayant fait un tour circulaire de ses nacrés auparavant, elle ne l'avait pas vu.

- Je me demandais où est passé Uchiwa-san ?

Il soupira longtemps et relâcha son verre. Encore ce Uchiwa, pensa Kiba.

- Il doit être au deuxième. Une sorte de grand local où l'on retrouve le studio d'enregistrement tout comme nos instruments et le bureau du Senpai. C'est là où on fait aussi les répétions, ajouta-t-il.

- Ah je comprends. Tout seul ?

Kiba s'affala sur le comptoir, prenant du bout de ses doigts son verre. Il s'amusa à tournoyer l'eau se trouvant dans le récipient, tout en fixant le liquide.

- Sûrement. Il a toujours aimé les moments solitaires. Dans sa musique, dans son monde. Contrairement à nous il porte beaucoup plus d'intérêt à la musique. Alors des fois ça lui arrive d'être seul avec sa guitare… De temps en temps il m'arrive de ne pas le comprendre… Personnellement, je hais la solitude…

Sur ce, Hinata resta interloquée. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que l'Uchiwa appréciait les moments calmes et seuls avec la musique. Elle l'avait toujours vue entourer avec sa bande, à l'Université. Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle y repensait, il restait toujours à l'écart des rires et des conversations. Toujours silencieux évitant de parler beaucoup. Et, il avait l'air de constamment songer, lorsqu'elle le remarquait le voyait.

Étrange. Oui, parce qu'il était un membre plus apprécié que les trois autres, donc l'on pourrait dire qu'il avait tout à sa portée. Néanmoins…

C'était un peu comme elle, à vrai dire. Hinata acquiesça d'un triste sourire… la solitude. C'est pourtant ce qu'elle vit, chaque jour.

Aussitôt, une sorte d'étrange sentiment l'envahit. Un sentiment à laquelle elle ne saisissait pas l'appel mais qui pourtant l'entraîna à demander, ceci :

- Dis ça ne te dérangerai pas, si enfin, tu m'y amènes, s'il te plait ?

* * *

**Réponse à Kendra **: Salut à toi :D ! Aie, tu veux me faire rougir à fond pour que je ressemble à Hinata (en mode cramoisie) ou bien…? En tout cas ça a bien marché ! M'applaudir c'est trop d'honneur pour une personne comme moi xD. Mais merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme (fraîchement dite, d'ailleurs) et tes encouragements, c'est fort gentil de ta part ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. En espérant que ce soit pareil à la suite. Sinon bisou à toi et je te souhaite de passer de bonne vacance ;)

**Fiction-hinata-naruto **: Coucou à toi aussi :D ! Je vois que l'histoire te satisfais et j'en suis tout bonnement heureuse, une fois de plus ! La suite, la suite en a prit du temps. Je dois l'avouer, malheur à moi T.T mais j'espère quand même que tu m'en veux pas trop :3 ? Enfin je ne peux pas échapper au courroux de mes lectrices ! Merci pour ton soutien !

Voilou, voilà la suite ! Comme d'habitude j'espère que cela vous a plus ! À très bientôt à vous !


	6. La prestation d'Hinata

**Bonsoir !**

Voilà le chapitre six ! Corrigé par Myfiona and largo en un instant record ! Non je vous mens pas, je vous jure ! Pour mes lecteurs mais tout particulièrement moi :3 ! Comment la remercier... En tous cas, encore merci à toi :D. Merci à elle encore pour avoir commenté de même pour Misshina :) ! J'ai rien d'autre à dire à part que... que ces personnages sont à moi. Moi seule et à personne d'autre. Non mais vraiment. Bon oui, honnêtement, ils sont à Kishimoto-sensei. 'Fin bref, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Au second étage du bar _Konoha'Coffee_, un jeune brun s'était laissé plonger dans l'obscurité totale d'une large salle.

Si l'on possédait des yeux de chat, on pourrait apercevoir dans cette noirceur, plus particulièrement sur une estrade, des instruments - sûrement ceux du groupe. Comme une batterie où les cymbales étaient fraîchement astiquées par son propriétaire, qui avait tendance à détester la voir poussiéreuse. Non loin, une guitare électrique noire aux flammes orange y était, aux côtés d'une autre plus imposante aux teintes argentée et rouge sang. Celles-ci étaient méthodiquement rangées sur un stand à quatre places. Dans lequel il manquait à l'appel deux autres guitares. Et au milieu de tout ça, un long micro y était installé.

Au fond de la salle, où l'endroit était désert, le brun en question était posé. Il grattait avec le bout de son médiator les cordes de sa guitare électrique, lentement. N'offrant aucun son. N'ayant pas branché sa guitare à son amplificateur, il _s'amusait _simplement à frotter les cordes. L'Uchiwa était assis sur une chaise, le dos de celle-ci appuyé contre le mur. Sur ses genoux, sa guitare était installée. Sasuke semblait déconnecté de tout ce qui l'entourait. Ce dernier semblait pensif. Son regard fixant le plafond sombre, effectivement, il songeait.

_Cet _air mélodieux… Oui, _cette _mélodie qui le fit renaître mais surtout réveilla quelques fragments de son passé. _Cet _air se mit délicatement à effleurer ses oreilles. Sasuke s'en souvint, c'était lorsqu'_elle _jouait.

Au-dessus de lui, un interrupteur. Il lui suffit qu'il tende son bras pour y appuyer et soudainement, la pièce s'éclaira.

Après avoir cligné longtemps des yeux, très vite le jeune homme chercha du regard un certain piano droit et ébène, au bois parfaitement lustré. Il le fixa un bon moment ou plutôt le _contempla_. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas laissé ses doigts glisser sur les touches de ce piano. D'ailleurs encore personne ici, ne prenait le temps de l'utiliser, il était juste là pour faire "jolie". Dans un coin oublié de la pièce.

Ses oreilles discernaient encore _cet _air chantonné autour de lui, doucement. C'était toujours aussi parfait qu'à l'époque, lorsqu'il était enfant. Sasuke ferma ses paupières et écouta soigneusement. Cependant, c'était dans sa tête que tout se passait. Juste, mentalement. Il claqua sa langue contre son palais, le refaisant passer dans le monde réel. Et d'un bond, il se releva, posant verticalement sa guitare contre le mur. Sasuke décida enfin ouvrir le couvercle qui scellait le clavier pour pianoter un peu. Histoire de tuer le temps, enfin c'était ce qu'il se laissait dire.

- _Diver_ devrait faire l'affaire. Murmura-t-il en s'avançant vers le piano.

S'asseyant enfin sur la banquette, exactement sur un coussin noir, il inspira bruyamment. Puis d'un élan, Sasuke se lança sans perdre de temps. Ses doigts s'engagèrent directement. Ses pieds posés sur les différentes pédales, qu'il pressait lorsqu'il était nécessaire. L'Uchiwa s'élança d'abord vers les touches du milieu, emporté par l'air qu'il détint de son travail.

Les paupières closes, la tête légèrement mise en arrière, il paraissait serein. Sasuke pianotait avec une telle dextérité que l'on pouvait croire qu'il en avait fait depuis des siècles. En fait, ce n'était pas si faux. Enfant, sa mère lui apprenait déjà le piano. Enfin il admirait plutôt sa mère en jouer et au fur et à mesure il apprenait. Sasuke adorait ses moments intimes. Entre elle, lui et le piano.

Le cadet des Uchiwa étira un mince sourire lorsqu'il eut l'image de sa mère et lui petit. Installés sur la même banquette face à _son_ grand piano à queue blanche. Lui entrain de pianoter tandis qu'elle chantonnait et le corrigeait parfois. Eux deux le sourire aux lèvres.

Rien qu'en y pensant cela le rendait assez mélancolique sur les bords. Seulement personnes ne le savaient. Surtout pas. À part son meilleur ami, un certain excentrique nommé Naruto. Il a toujours été le seul à le comprendre. D'ailleurs il se demandait de temps en temps comment il arrivait à le comprendre. C'en était presque flippant.

Continuant dans sa lancée, il se permit de fredonner dans un murmure les paroles de _Diver _pendant que les touches s'enfoncèrent aussi vite qu'il appuyait, alternant les touches noir ou blanc.

* * *

- Dis ça ne te dérangerait pas, si enfin, tu m'y amènes, s'il te plait ?

- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda aussitôt Kiba, tout en fronçant légèrement son nez.

Rapidement, Hinata se sentit perdue. Oui, pourquoi ? Elle-même ignorait le pourquoi. En fait, c'était sorti tout seul. Son regard nacre se posa à nouveau sur Kiba qui paraissait désarçonné.

- Non, euh, oublie ça. Bafouilla-t-elle toute honteuse. Je crois que je vais plutôt aller aux toilettes.

C'était un mensonge, évidement. Mais la Hyûga avait ce sentiment qui la poussait à voir Sasuke. Étrange, se disait-elle. Cependant ici, c'était la raison contre l'envie. Une envie bien soudaine, au passage. Comment était-elle née ? Encore une question dont elle ignorait la réponse. Juste que c'était comme ci elle allait découvrir quelque chose si elle y allait. C'était bizarre puisque jamais encore, elle n'avait eu une sensation pareille. Absurde, non ? Ça devenait presque pathétique !

- Les toilettes ? Ah, elles sont à l'étage du haut. Expliqua-t-il en pointant du doigt la direction. Tu les trouveras assez facilement. Elles sont au fond du couloir, tout droit. Ou bien tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Non ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. Si c'est si facile, je m'y retrouverai assez vite. Fit-elle en souriant. Je reviens vite !

- Si tu insistes, j'attends ici. Déclare-t-il en souriant.

La jeune fille hocha vigoureusement son menton, positivement et partit.

Elle avait échappé à Kiba avec une telle facilité ! Même si au fond Hinata se sentait honteuse de lui avoir menti de la sorte. C'est vrai ! Il était si gentil avec elle, il ne le méritait pas...

« Arg, ce n'est pas le moment des regrets… » Songea-t-elle en inspirant une bonne bouffée d'air.

Elle monta alors les escaliers pour enfin se retrouver à l'étage souhaité. Lorsqu'elle arriva, un long couloir aux murs pâles se présentait à elle, parcouru de portes aux couleurs noires et aux poignets argentées. Hinata les examina toutes une à une, égarée. Et maintenant, elle se demandait qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ?

La jeune aux prunelles opalines poussa un profond soupir. C'était qu'elle même ne se reconnaissait pas et ne comprenait pas cette soudaine et effrayante _envie _de le voir ! C'était surtout bête et stupide de sa part. Enfin maintenant qu'elle était à ce stade, autant en finir.

Mais avec toutes ses portes, toutes identiques, elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Cela lui donnait apparemment le tournis puisqu'elle baissa aussitôt sa tête, lui arrachant une douleur à l'arrière de sa nuque.

Hinata avança néanmoins dans le couloir, le regard examinant chaque parcelle qui l'entourait. La jeune fille remarqua sur les portes des plaques en acier, où était inscrit des suites de nombres. Elle marchait encore et encore… A croire que le couloir était éternel. Jusqu'au moment où elle entendit un air provenant d'une porte à sa droite.

Promptement, elle se pencha, posant son oreille contre le bois ébène. Curieuse, Hinata écouta et quelques minutes après elle reconnut lamélodie. C'était celle de _Diver, _une des chansons de The Team Blast. Elle pouvait être sûre de ce qu'elle avançait. Puisque hier, Hinata était partie faire un tour sur leur site officiel et avait pu découvrir quelques pistes. Et pour être honnête, elle était tombée sous l'emprise de celle-ci. _Diver_. Alors pas la peine de préciser qu'elle l'avait écoutée en boucle.

Seulement, par sa plus grande surprise, ici elle était jouée par un piano… Mais qui cela pouvait bien être ? De plus en plus interpellée, elle se pencha d'avantage, les mains collées sur le panneau de bois.

« Ça doit sûrement être l'un du groupe mais alors ça serait… Sasuke ! » S'étonna-t-elle mentalement.

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Hinata perdit l'équilibre mais immédiatement se redressa de justesse sur ses genoux, évitant de tomber piteusement en avant et se faire repérer. Pour son plus grand bonheur à elle, l'Uchiwa semblait n'avoir rien entendu.

Se redressant tout en époussetant sa longue veste noire, Hinata écoutait tout en glissant son regard vers lui. Il pianotait avec une telle adresse et élan, qui laissèrent Hinata secouée. Ainsi l'Uchiwa savait jouer du piano… Et parfaitement bien d'ailleurs. Se laissant portée par la mélodie, elle fredonna à son tour les paroles qu'elle se remémorait. Les yeux fermés, elle imagina mentalement le clavier du piano de l'école. Et elle pianota dans l'air, comme ci un clavier était face à elle.

Jusqu'au moment où une note de travers déchira l'harmonie de la musique. Rapidement, elle grimaça tandis que Sasuke, lui, grogna. Les paupières toujours fermées, Hinata tenta rapidement de repérer l'erreur. Face à elle, les touches du piano fictif y étaient. Elle refit les deux dernières notes et devina l'erreur.

- Tu as raté le do central, c'est pour ça ! s'exclama Hinata.

Subitement, elle ouvrit ses grands yeux, choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'exprimer. Et surtout à voix haute ! Inconsciemment. C'était sorti tout seul. Ne prenant pas le temps de voir s'il se retournait, Hinata courut vers la sortie. Les joues rouges de honte.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Bon Dieu ! » Pensa-t-elle, tout en détalant telle une rafale, dans le couloir.

* * *

Devant son piano, Sasuke s'était figé lorsqu'il avait entendu _sa _voix s'exclamer :

« Tu as raté le do central ! »

Instinctivement, il s'était retourné, croyant la découvrir, pour lui lancer son regard le plus effrayant. Cependant il n'aperçut que la porte entrouverte. Rien d'autre. Elle n'était pas là. Sasuke avait reconnu sa voix aussi fragile qu'un fil, c'était certainement elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Ne dites pas qu'elle était entrain de l'espionner ? Non, tout de même pas. Non, pas du tout. Elle n'était pas ce genre de fille hystérique. Enfin il espérait.

Reprenant son attention face au clavier, l'Uchiwa soupira lentement, tout en contractant ses doigts, puis arquant son sourcil il se souvint encore :

« Tu as raté le do central ! » Cette phrase se répétait en boucle dans sa tête. Alors c'était donc ça qui avait enroué l'accord ? Juste une touche ? C'était pitoyable de sa part.

Inconsciemment, il reprit les dernières notes et cette fois-ci enfonça la touche en question. Il fut directement surpris. Les sourcils férocement froncés, Sasuke remarqua qu'il avait vraiment négligé cette touche. Elle avait… Cette fille avait… Avait, malheureusement, raison… Comment avait-elle pu ? Cela voudrait dire qu'elle jouerait du piano, elle aussi ?

Il eut un léger rictus rien qu'en y pensant.

- Étonnant. Dit-il malgré lui.

* * *

En ouvrant les deux portes, elle tomba nez à nez sur Kiba. Le souffle court, elle se pencha, les mains sur ses genoux légèrement pliés. Doucement, elle tenta de reprendre son souffle. Tandis que Kiba posait une main sur l'épaule d'Hinata, la secouant doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé pour que tu te mettes à courir de cette manière ?

- Non, rien, tout va bien... Kiba-kun… Tout va bien !

- C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il assez suspicieux.

- Oui, je t'assure. Ne t'en fais pas pour si peu. L'assura-t-elle en lui adressant un large sourire.

Il fut directement rassuré par son sourire. Kiba pensait à l'instant même que c'était à cause de Sasuke.

- Dans ce cas là, tu viens on va à la salle dont je t'ai parlé. Je voudrais gratter mes cordes, histoire de dégourdir mes doigts. Expliqua-t-il.

Elle l'aurait volontiers accompagné. Mais le souci, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas revoir d'aussitôt Sasuke. S'imaginant qu'il eut le temps de l'avoir vu ou autre. Non, ce serait vraiment l'humiliation. Quoi qu'il en soit Hinata souhaitait l'éviter le plus longtemps possible ! Oui, ça serait mieux ainsi.

- J'ai envie d'un verre d'eau. J'y vais commander et après je te rejoins ? L'interrogea-t-elle en contemplant ses bottes.

La Hyûga s'étonna elle-même d'avoir rapidement trouvé cette excuse. Mais lorsqu'elle mentait sa voix avait la fâcheuse tendance de monter dans l'aigu et ses proches reconnaissaient très vite le mensonge. Hinata espérait que Kiba n'ait rien remarqué.

- Mouais, enfin, si tu en as _tellement _envie, on se retrouve ici !

C'était maintenant certain, lorsqu'il avait insisté sur le « tellement » et vu la mine qu'il tirait, il n'était pas aussi convaincu que ça.

- D'accord, désolée de te laisser…. Murmura-t-elle en s'inclinant.

* * *

Arrivée devant le comptoir du café, elle commanda un verre de limonade. Le regard dans les vagues, Hinata repensait à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Stupide, vraiment trop stupide. Elle s'était comportée tel un enfant. _Argh_, elle cacha honteusement son visage derrière ses mains. Hinata se sentait vraiment trop embarrassée. Comment va-t-il le prendre ? Va-t-il penser qu'elle l'épiait ? Non. Enfin, si mais pas parce qu'elle serait une fan entichée. Alors là pas du tout. _Argh_, comment parvenait-il à la rendre aussi nerveuse ? En temps normal, elle n'était pas aussi agitée mentalement mais là…

- Hé ! Oh !

Un hoquet de surprise quitta ses lèvres tout en retirant brusquement ses mains de son visage. Pendant que son esprit revenaient rapidement à la réalité, Hinata observa de son regard écarquillé, un homme au visage à moitié dissimulé.

- Ta commande. Dit-il en montrant de son index un verre.

- Ah oui, où avais-je la tête ? Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer, merci encore.

- Oh ce n'est rien ! Tu n'es pas obligé de me remercier autant. Rit-il.

Hinata attrapa son grand verre de limonade et posa doucement ses lèvres sur sa paille. Tout en aspirant le jus, elle scruta l'arrivé discrètement. Il était assis à côté d'elle. Dans l'une de ses mains, un livre y était, accaparant sa grande concentration. Ses cheveux argentés étaient ébouriffés dans tous les sens, quelques mèches balayaient son front. Un bandeau noir cachait son œil gauche. Étrange. Son style était vraiment unique. Pourtant cela lui allait vraiment bien.

- Qui y a-t-il ?

Elle eut un léger tressaillement lorsque son œil transperça son regard laiteux. Comment avait-il remarqué son observation ?

- Euh… rien. Balbutia-t-elle.

- Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas cette fille qui a été remarquée par Kiba ?

La jeune fille crut s'étrangler sur le coup. Comment le savait-il ? La jeune Hyûga voulut demander cependant il fut plus perspicace.

- Je suis leur sempai. Kakashi Hatake et toi Hinata, je présume. Jiraya m'a parlé de toi. Expliqua-t-il.

Très vite Hinata écarquilla d'étonnement son regard opalin. Hatake… Ce nom ne lui était pas étranger mais c'était… C'était le nom d'un des plus grands guitaristes des temps. Son groupe était Crocs Blancs et lui c'était le fils de Hatake Sakumo. Son père, à Hinata, possédait encore jusqu'à maintenant quelques vinyles de ce groupe.

Doucement, elle sentit ses joues rosir et ses fins doigts se triturer. Leur sempai n'était vraiment pas n'importe qui, ce qui l'a rendis deux fois plus nerveuse. Kakashi esquissa un petit sourire sous son masque lorsqu'il remarqua la nature timide d'Hinata. Ça promettait ! Le Hatake déposa son livre sur le comptoir. Il examina la nouvelle de son œil non recouvert, en posant sa joue au creux de sa main.

- Tu te sens chanter avec ces détraqués et vivre H24 à leurs côtés ? Bon courage à toi alors, gloussa-t-il. Une fille aussi innocente que toi, entourée de jeunes adolescents en pleine mutation… Ça ne va pas être si facile pour toi.

Elle déglutit sur le « _vivre H24 à leurs côtés _» et sur « _en pleine mutation _». Que voulait-il dire par là ? Soudain son visage vira à une pâleur extrême lorsqu'elle comprit le _sens_… Hinata entendit Kakashi rire.

- Mais non je plaisantais. Ils ne sont pas ce genre d'animaux enfin je crois alors ne t'en fais surtout pas. Et puis tu n'auras qu'à venir te plaindre auprès de moi, j'en ferais mon affaire. Seulement, les connaissant tous, coincés qu'ils sont, tu peux être tranquille. La rassure-t-il

- Ah, ah, d'accord. C'est bon à savoir. Bafouilla-t-elle.

Il rit encore là-dessus tout en replongeant dans son livre. Heureusement pour elle, il n'était pas ce sempai narcissique et froid qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Simplement, amusant et sympathique.

- Hello Everybody ! S'écria une voix en pénétrant en trombe dans le magasin.

Ces hurlements furent rejoints par des applaudissements et des sifflements de clients présents dans la salle. Hinata se retourna aussitôt. Elle découvrit un blond, aux trois trais tels des moustaches sur chacune de ses joues et aux yeux bleus, saluer un à un ses _admirateurs_. Il s'avançait en même temps vers Kakashi, le sourire aux lèvres, duquel émanait une telle joie. Presque envieuse. Derrière lui, un homme à la coiffure ananas noir, traînait des pieds tout en grognant contre Naruto et son anglais niveau maternel. À laquelle l'on pouvait sentir un nuage brumeux le suivre, refoulant l'envie de demander un autographe.

Quand ils arrivèrent vers eux, Hinata eut le réflexe de baisser la tête lorsque Kakashi posa une main derrière son dos, pour la présenter aux restes du groupe.

- Je vous présente Hinata, commença Kakashi. Hinata, voici Naruto guitariste et Shikamaru batteur. Enfin tu dois sûrement déjà le savoir.

La Hyûga hocha légèrement son menton sous les regards rivés sur elle. Embarrassée, elle s'inclina respectueusement face à eux. Tout en murmurant un piètre : bonjour.

- Mais c'est… S'étouffa Naruto en la pointant du doigt.

Shikamaru soupira longtemps tout en roulant ses yeux vers le plafond pour enfin les virer sur Hinata.

- Effectivement, Hinata est dans notre classe. Dit placidement Shikamaru.

Hinata fut étonnée, elle qui pensait qu'il ne la reconnaîtrait pas. Par contre la réaction de Naruto n'était pas du toute étonnante puisqu'il était un certain admirateur face à Sakura. Donc…

- Mais non, impossible ! S'exclama le blond, presque stupéfié. C'est…

- Bon ! On a compris ! Naruto tu veux la mettre mal à l'aise ou quoi ? Lança Shikamaru au bord de l'agacement.

- Euh, mais non ce n'est rien Nara-san. Sourit-elle.

- Shikamaru. Rectifia le Nara. Naruto est vraiment un idiot alors ne fais pas attention à lui.

- Hein ? S'étonna Hinata.

Le Nara eut un petit sourire tandis que Kakashi riait posément. Et Naruto boudait, les mains croisées contre son torse. Le visage totalement grincheux, il marmonnait.

- Mais non, c'est juste que Naruto est un simple crétin ! Répliqua Kakashi en frappant l'arrière de la tête de Naruto.

- Aieuuuuh ! Gémit Naruto. Ce n'est pas juste ! Faut toujours que je me fasse taper ! Et insulter en plus ! Je ne suis pas votre punching ball !

Il se frotta maladroitement l'arrière de sa tête tout en appuyant son regard méchamment façonné vers Kakashi.

- Qui aime bien châtie bien ! Tu la connais ?

- Évidemment qu'il ne la connaît pas. Abruti fini qu'il est. Soupira le Nara.

- Toi le flemmard de service. S'énerva Naruto. Tu… tu…

- Je… ? Repris Shikamaru d'un air menaçant.

Le regard rieur, elle les contempla un à un. Hinata eut un petit rire attirant la considération de chacun. Gênée, elle se sentit rougir par leurs regards enjoués.

- Je suis désolé. Hinata….Tenta maladroitement Naruto

Elle agita aussitôt ses deux mains :

- C'est rien, c'est rien. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Bafouilla-t-elle.

Shikamaru s'avança vers elle, les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Il la toisa lentement tandis qu'elle avait le visage rouge de honte. Elle n'était pas si _bizarre _que l'on pouvait la décrire, elle souriait et riait, comme toute personne normale. D'ailleurs c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi. Et puis où était l'anormalité chez elle ?

- Alors c'est donc toi que Kiba à dénicher ? Je vois qu'il était prêt à tout ! N'empêche je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu chantais. C'est surprenant.

- C'est quelque chose que j'affectionne beaucoup pourtant… Mais personne ne le sait vraiment à vrai dire, je chante surtout pour le plaisir. Sourit-elle ouvertement.

Elle venait de s'ouvrir sans même bégayer ? Elle était elle-même étonnée sur le coup. Hinata souleva son regard nacre sur celui du Nara et le vit toujours aussi calme pour ne pas dire indolent.

- Je vois. Mais à présent ça va être différent, tu le sais ça ?

- Oui, j'en suis parfaitement consciente. Maintenant que je suis là, je crois que je ferai de mon mieux pour y arriver. Murmura-t-elle.

- Tu m'as l'air déterminé. C'est bon signe, j'espère que tout se passera bien. Lança-t-il avant de la quitter.

- Merci beaucoup ! Dit-elle tout en souriant.

* * *

Ils étaient maintenant tous présent dans la salle, attendant qu'Hinata et Kakashi arrivent. Un Sasuke posé contre un mur adjacent. Le genou appuyé lui aussi contre la paroi, joignant ses bras croisés. Il paraissait songeur. Un Shikamaru assis face à sa batterie, entre les mains ses baguettes, s'amusant à les faire tournoyer avec ses doigts. Devant lui, un Kiba frottant les cordes de sa basse, d'ailleurs seul son qui émanait de la salle, l'Inuzuka assis à même le bois de l'estrade. Et le dernier, un Naruto scotché face à l'écran de sa console sur un jeu vidéo de ninja.

- Vous croyez qu'elle fera l'affaire ?

Tout le monde s'arrêta net et fixa sérieusement Sasuke.

- Tu veux parler d'Hinata ? Hasarda Naruto.

Il hocha légèrement son menton, positivement. Évidemment.

- Pourquoi pas, après tout Kiba n'a tout de même pas menti à son propos. Personnellement je n'ai rien contre elle… Mais vous avez réfléchi à ce que pourrait penser les autres ? Demanda Naruto.

- Hein ? T'insinue quoi là ? Et puis quand tu dis les « autres », tu fais allusions à _ta _Sakura, pas vrai ? S'énerva Kiba.

- Euh, bah… Commença piteusement l'Uzumaki.

- Il n'a pas tort. Pour être honnête j'y ai moi-même pensé. Avoua placidement Sasuke.

- Attendez… répéta-t-il en massant du bout des doigts ses tempes. Vous êtes sérieux là ? S'indigna davantage l'Inuzuka. Mais putain c'est quoi cette mentalité ?

- Pour ce coup-là je marche avec Kiba. Lâcha Shikamaru en levant nonchalamment sa main. Je trouve ça bête, pour ne pas dire pitoyable de juger les gens sur de simples préjugés. Alors avant de lâcher des conclusions aussi hâtives qu'idiotes, attendons de voir de quoi elle est capable.

- Pas faux. Chuchota Naruto d'une voix navrante. T'as même complètement raison. Reconnut-il.

Silencieusement, chacun reprit son activité, se disant tous qu'au fond Shikamaru était quelqu'un d'extrêmement plus posé qu'eux tous réunis. Même Sasuke l'avouait malgré son orgueil.

* * *

Après de longues minutes passées. Lentement ils entendirent la porte de la salle s'ouvrir laissant percevoir Hinata. Depuis tout à l'heure, elle était restée en bas sirotant son verre avec Kakashi, discutant sur l'évolution de la musique jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoit un appel téléphonique. Entre ses mains, un plateau disposant d'une carafe de limonade et de verres en plastique. Kiba se leva aussitôt pour l'aider en attrapant le plateau pour le poser à même le sol. Elle le suivit lentement pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Toute gênée, elle sentait ces regards lourds et pesants sur elle mais surtout celui de Sasuke. Seule personne avec qui elle évita tout contact visuel. Cette situation était extrêmement embarrassante mais elle ne se sentit pas rougir pour autant. Ça devait être la présence de Kiba qui la rendait moins timide.

- Tu m'en sers de la limonade, Hinata ? Demanda Shikamaru.

Rapidement, elle leva son regard nacré sur lui et acquiesça. Hinata pris un verre et le remplit de citronnade puis se dirigea vers lui. Elle lui tendit le verre d'un timide sourire qui lui rendit gentiment.

- Merci, en temps normal je ne dis jamais ça… Mais je dois admettre qu'avoir une fille dans le groupe à des avantages. Dit-il narquoisement.

- Comment ? Demanda-t-elle, sans trop comprendre.

Ils se mirent tous à rire excepté Sasuke qui esquissa un simple sourire en coin.

- Shikamaru a toujours pensé que les femmes sont toutes mais « sans exception » galères. Alors à ta place j'prendrai ça pour un compliment. Ricana Naruto.

Elle crut étouffer de colère sur le coup. Il se fichait bien d'elle en ce moment mais Hinata préféra jouer la carte de vengeance. Belle idée, elle avait bien appris au côté de Témari-sensei.

- Ah, j'ai compris. Sourit-elle. Je ne manquerai pas de te présenter à une certaine fille _galère_ alors. Crois-moi elle est bien plus galère que le mot lui-même le définit. Dit-elle sournoisement.

- Galère… Pire que toutes ses fans hystériques que j'ai pu croiser dans ma misérable vie ?

Elle hocha positivement tandis que Shikamaru poussa un profond soupir. C'était bien sa veine à lui.

Brusquement la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer Kakashi qui lâcha un bref : Yo !

- Alors commençons !

* * *

Hinata était maintenant au micro.

Face à elle, les quatre étaient assis attendant qu'elle commence. Et pour un certain Uchiwa, impatiemment. Subitement devenu intéressé par cette fille. Juste voir si elle savait si bien chanter. Mais aussi curieux.

La Hyûga avait décidé de chanter sur le titre qu'elle avait joué lorsque sa vie avait pris, selon elle, une nouvelle tournure. Ce jour où elle avait rencontré Kiba. Une chanson assez complexe mais aux paroles simplement magnifiques. C'était risqué pour elle, cependant c'était sur cela qu'elle voulait absolument _auditionner_. Le titre _D-tecnoLife_.Alors après avoir posé longuement ses pupilles sur Kiba qui l'encouragea d'un large sourire, elle inspira doucement, attrapa le micro et se lança lorsque que Kakashi envoya la musique et acquiesça.

Rapidement Hinata se mit à chanter. Les yeux clos, elle se concentra seulement sur la musique. Dans sa tête tout devint blanc, tel un paysage neigeux. Plus rien ne comptait.

« Juste elle et la musique. » Songea Kiba le sourire aux lèvres.

Sans gêne. Le sourire presque accroché à ses lèvres, ses lèvres bougeant synchroniquement avec l'instrumental. Hinata se sentait flotter comme dans un nuage. Mais tout particulièrement, comme dans ses rêves les plus fous. Pourtant ce n'était qu'une prestation. Mais c'était magique.

L'Uchiwa devint alors subitement stupéfait, plissant davantage ses yeux. Dès les premiers moments où elle avait entrouvert ses fines lèvres, il s'était senti frissonner de l'intérieur. Sa voix était vraiment palpitante… Captivante. Douce. Mystérieuse. Profonde. Comment arrivait-elle à répandre tant d'émotion dans une seule voix ? Comment sa voix faisait pour être en parfait accord avec l'instrumental ? Mais surtout pourquoi paraissait-elle si sûre d'elle ? Ce n'était pas elle, impossible que ce soit la fille ultra timide. Impossible… Pourquoi était-elle si différente alors ? Et pourquoi se posait-il toutes ces questions ?

Sasuke la contempla longtemps. Essayant de trouver la moindre faille chez elle, cependant rien. Il remarqua son visage sourire tandis qu'elle continuait à chanter. Sa longue chevelure indigo se balançait derrière elle au rythme de son balancement face au micro. Ses fins doigts, aux ongles vernis, étaient crispés sur le haut du micro tout comme ses lèvres rosies. Ses paupières fermées, révélaient ses cils noirs outrageusement courbés Ses cheveux noirs semblaient être un halo obscur autour de sa blancheur presque irréelle. Chaque chose venant d'elle devenait subitement fascinant à contempler… Mais à quoi songeait-il ?

« Ce n'est pas elle… » Se répéta-t-il toujours pas convaincu.

Et puis elle avait plutôt l'air de s'amuser que d'auditionner… Ce qui était le plus surprenant dans tous cela qu'une fille chante _sa_ musique. Il ne pensait pas assister à ce spectacle. Celui d'une fille qui interprète la musique de sa voix féminine, sans pour autant détruire l'esthétisme de la chanson.

Sasuke défit son regard d'elle et lorgna du coin de l'œil ses amis. Naruto paraissait aussi surpris que lui. Les yeux écarquillés, il avait penché son visage, ses bras accoudés sur ses genoux et ses mains entourant ses joues. Ensuite Kiba, lui avait l'air heureux, le sourire aux lèvres. Il la contemplait tout comme Kakashi d'ailleurs. Et Shikamaru, lui, n'exprimait aucune émotion, juste un petit sourire qui voulait dire qu'il était satisfait.

Lorsqu'elle termina, Hinata fut par son plus grand étonnement, frustrée. Elle aurait préféré que la musique ne se termine jamais, tellement elle se sentait étrangement bien. La jeune fille ne s'était encore jamais sentie ainsi. Avant même d'ouvrir ses paupières, elle entendit un applaudissement. C'était Naruto debout avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Hinata baissa son regard gêné, le détournant sur sa gauche ; elle croisa aussitôt les yeux sombres de Sasuke, assis les bras croisés contre son torse.

Hinata sentit mécaniquement son cœur manquer un battement, ses nacres s'écarquillèrent par surprise, elle resta pétrifiée.

Un échange totalement unique. Au moment où leurs yeux se sont reliés, une sorte de saisissement les enveloppa. Leurs pupilles noires et blanches se fixèrent avec une telle intensité. Sans même ciller une seule fois, ils se contemplèrent. Les deux jeunes avaient l'air de vouloir déceler en chacun un sentiment ou une quelconque étincelle... Voilà, une étincelle se reflétait doucement des orbes sombres de l'Uchiwa. Presque imperceptible. De son regard n'émanait nulle froideur, seulement une chose bien étrange…Oui. Inexplicable.

Ils s'observèrent encore.

Cet instant leur parut si long…

Jusqu'au moment où…

Dans son visage habituellement impassible, un large sourire étira ses fines lèvres. Destiné à Hinata. Sasuke la regardait tout en lui offrant ce sourire presque magnétique.

_Un sourire…?_

Elle resta paralysée. La main crispée sur son pull gris au niveau du cœur. Son cœur qui n'arrêtait pas de frapper vigoureusement contre sa poitrine. _Impossible_. Hinata sentit ses jambes légèrement flageoler sous elle. La jeune fille se tint rapidement sur son micro.

- Comme quoi l'on ne devrait jamais sous-estimer les personnes. Nota Shikamaru, spectateur du manège entre Hinata et Sasuke.

Le batteur eut un sourire presque narquois en observant du coin d'œil son ami rejoindre Kakashi derrière eux. Apparemment il n'y avait que lui qui avait remarqué. Tant mieux, se dit-il.

- Tu as assuré, comme une pro ! S'extasia Kiba en allant l'étreindre.

- Ah, bah, euh, merci beaucoup. Bafouilla-t-elle encore secouée par l'Uchiwa.

Son regard nacré toujours cloué sur lui. Hinata n'y croyait toujours pas. Son cœur battait avec une telle frénésie qu'elle en eu un haut-le-cœur.

- Hinata tu viens, j'ai à te parler dans mon bureau. Déclare Kakashi en sortant de la pièce.

- Ha, oui… j'arrive sempai !

* * *

Dans le bureau du sempai, le maître de la pièce était assis derrière son bureau, ses jambes installées sur le bois de sa table. Kakashi faisait virevolter un stylo entre ses doigts tout en observant Hinata, d'un œil sceptique. D'ailleurs cette dernière était placée sur une simple chaise, le regard baissé et camouflé par sa frange. Les mains crispées sur son jean, elle attendait nerveusement sa réponse.

Il soupira tout en repliant ses jambes sous son bureau. Dessus trônait un ordinateur portable, il fixait l'écran tout en tapotant les touches. Puis en accoudant son bras, l'Hatake posa son menton dans le creux de sa paume et doucement pencha son visage pour rechercher Hinata.

- Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu veux bien te joindre au groupe si seulement nous cachons ton identité face au public ? Reprit-il.

* * *

**_Crédit : _**Diver - Nico touches the walls (Naruto). Pour écouter la version en piano. Il vous suffit de mettre à la suite du titre : piano et vous verrez ;).

D-technolife - Uverworld (Bleach). Il est possible de l'écouter version femme ; assez bien dans l'ensemble.

Un review ?


	7. Un seul piano et eux

**Bonjour ! **

Voici la suite que certains attendait, j'espère qu'elle vous plairas du moins je l'espère fort. Remerciement, aux personnes qui passes ici. À ceux qui continuent à lire et encourager comme **My fiona and Largo **(sort les pom-pom pour My Fiona and Largo) et à une nouvelle lectrice que je n'oublierai pas aussitôt par ta rewiev qui ma marqué **Akira**. Mais vraiment marqué au point que j'ai dû la relire plusieurs fois pour me faire l'idée d'avoir de la chance :) (réponse à la fin). Bon bien voilà, les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto. _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu veux bien te joindre au groupe si seulement nous cachons ton identité face au public ? » reprit-il.

Ceci était donc l'idée génialissime de Temari. À dire vrai, Temari ne mentait pas. Premier point, parce que ainsi son père ne sera jamais informé et par conséquent Hinata pourra chanter librement. Et dernier point, elle ne se verrait pas dans l'obligation de se produire matériellement face aux publics, pendant les concerts. Touts lui étaient simplifiés de cette manière. C'était l'idée du siècle. En bref, cacher son identité lui sera tout bonnement bénéfique cependant serait-il de même pour le groupe entier ? Ne devenait-elle pas égoïste, en réclamant cela ? C'était quand même trop demander, non ? Secouant mécaniquement son visage pour se déloger de ses pensées, la jeune fille souleva lentement son visage, pour enfin répondre :

- C'est exact, marmonna-t-elle. Mon père ne serait jamais d'accord pour que je fasse partie d'un groupe de musique. Ça serait un miracle s'il acceptait alors inutile de le demander.

- … Je vois si j'acceptais tu n'aurais pas besoin du consentement de ton père. Mais d'un autre côté ça pourrait être très compliqué si je disais oui...

Il s'interrompit tandis qu'Hinata sentit son cœur défaillir, violemment.

- Mais avec une voix comme la tienne, te laisser partir serait vraiment idiot de ma part. En fait, ta voix et celle que je recherchais. Exploitable, intéressante, riche d'émotion. Donc, pour moi c'est un peu difficile. J'hésite vraiment pour être honnête…

Elle fut complètement touchée par ses mots, d'autant plus qu'il venait d'un homme tel que lui. Cela la rendait encore plus vivante et ressuscitait vivement ses rêves et espoirs ; qu'elle avait longtemps tentés d'oublier. Un sourire presque béat s'infiltra entre ses lèvres cependant celui-ci s'effaça lorsqu'elle retomba dans la triste réalité.

- Je comprends, murmura-t-elle, d'une voix désolante.

- Mais ton père ne voudra pas, tu en es certaine sur ce point là ?

À l'évidence oui. D'ailleurs valait-il mieux qu'il n'en sache rien. Sinon il serait prêt à l'expédier loin de là. À Paris par exemple, pour continuer calmement ses études. Non sur ce point, elle exagérait mais à la rigueur elle pouvait s'imaginer de telles choses. En fin de compte, ce ne serait pas si désagréable que ça, si en y allant elle invitait Temari et pourquoi pas Kiba ? À quoi rêvait-elle, agitant rapidement son visage, elle réfléchit et pensa qu'une courte anecdote serait la bienvenue :

- Regardez : je ne devais pas être ici, à Tokyo. Seulement, mon père m'a envoyé ici pour que je n'aille pas à l'université d'Art de Kyôto. Étant donné que je voulais perfectionner mon chant, c'était ma prof qui me l'avait conseillé, mais mon père n'était pas du même avis prétendant que la musique ne m'apportera rien à l'avenir, que ce n'était que futile et patati, patata… Donc voilà un exemple assez concret pour vous montrer qu'il répondra d'un absolu : Non.

Le Hatake eut un petit rire moqueur, sous le visage dépité de la jeune fille, avant de reprendre son air sérieux et de commenter :

- C'est assez fréquent, ces situations, chez les parents surtout tel que ton père. Ils n'arrivent pas accepter le fait que leurs enfants veulent choisir leur propre avenir, ils pensent savoir ceux qui est bon et mauvais pour leurs enfants. C'est normal.

- ...Pourtant, c'est l'un de mes rêves les plus chers, de devenir chanteuse et ça depuis petite. Cependant il n'a jamais voulu en savoir mais je le comprends aussi… murmura-t-elle, l'air pensive.

- C'est vraiment difficile comme situation. Mais où as-tu appris à chanter, je veux dire on t'a appris ou c'est naturel ?

- Au fait, c'est les deux d'après Shizune-sensei. Du collège jusqu'à la fin du lycée elle m'instruisait dans la musique…

- Katô* ? l'interrompit Kakashi, interdit.

- Heu, oui, vous la connaissez ? s'étonna Hinata.

- C'était une amie de l'Université, dit-il d'une voix subitement nostalgique. Quelle coïncidence, reprit-il en riant. Je comprends d'où tu tiens les bonnes bases maintenant. Ce serait vraiment déshonorable pour elle de ne pas accepter l'une de ses élèves…

Il eut un instant de flottement entre eux pendant qu'Hinata paraissait incrédule.

- Je ne vous suis pas… ça voudrait dire que… ?

Kakashi se leva de sa chaise et chemina pour faire face à Hinata, les bras croisés contre son torse, son oeil rieur, il la contemplait presque amusé.

- Tu as très bien compris, je prends le risque. Je tenterai de dénicher une personne de confiance pour faire ta doublure lorsque cela serait nécessaire. Cependant je dois en discuter avec le groupe et voir s'ils accepteront eux aussi.

- Alors vous… enfin vous acceptez… murmura-t-elle, toute déroutée.

Les yeux clignant précipitamment sous la vague d'émotion qui la submerger mais aussi cloués sur Kakashi. Elle fixa le regard cillant et penaud Kakashi remuer son visage de haut en bas ; signifiant un « oui » qu'elle ne saisit qu'après deux minutes de flottement, le sens. Il avait accepté, Hinata pensa très vite à Temari. Elle devait l'appeler et lui annoncer.

Quand elle quitta le bureau tout en emboîtant le pas de Kakashi. La jeune Hyûga aperçut Kiba, Shikamaru et Naruto. Évidemment Sasuke n'était pas là et heureusement d'ailleurs. Sinon elle se serait sentie extrêmement désarçonnée parce qu'il s'était arrivé tout à l'heure. Un simple sourire. Et Hinata n'en tenait même pas debout lorsqu'elle en repensait, c'était tout de même malheureux. Dégageant de son esprit l'image de Sasuke, Hinata sentit enfin ses épaules secouées par Kiba, lui demandant si tout s'était absolument bien passé ; c'est que lui aussi s'inquiétait. Elle lui adressa un brillant sourire et hocha d'un franc son visage.

- Je vous expliquerais plus tard les enfants vous pouvez rentrer, bâilla de sommeil le Hatake.

- Pourquoi, y a un problème ? demanda Shikamaru.

- À demain les enfants, ne rentraient pas trop tard, esquiva-t-il royalement.

Kakashi disparut dans le couloir laissant seuls ses disciples. De l'autre côté du couloir, Shikamaru bâilla bruyamment, avant de saluer tout le monde pour ensuite se retirer. Suivit de Naruto qui décida de partir s'acheter des ramen express avant que l'échoppe du coin se ferme. Et le dernier, Kiba qui venait de recevoir un coup de fil. Avertissant, que sa sœur Hana venait d'arriver et l'attend impatiemment en bas de chez lui. Visiblement, cela ne l'enjouait pas du tout, après qu'il ait grogné pendant un bon moment ; le bassiste décida de reprendre conscience qu'Hinata était là, qui elle la regardait d'un air inquiet.

- Ma sœur s'est ramenée. Bon sang, pourquoi elle n'est pas restée chez maman ? Ça va être l'enfer. Enfin, je dois y aller sinon elle va me tuer.

- Je vois. Vas-y vite alors les grandes sœurs détestent se faire attendre, j'en suis la preuve, sourit-elle.

Oh alors, Hinata détestait se faire attendre, s'était marrant à savoir. Kiba serait même tenté de le faire juste histoire de voir son visage un jour en rogne. Il eut un bref sourire avant que son visage reprit des traits sérieux.

- Tu rentres en train ?

Elle hocha la tête, positivement.

- Mais d'abord je vais me commander de quoi boire et après ça je rentre, expliqua-t-elle de sa voix faible.

- OK. Rentre bien, dit-il en posant sa guitare derrière lui.

- Toi aussi, s'exclama-t-elle en le regardant partir. Et merci encore pour tout.

La jeune fille baissa son visage vers ses bottes noires, le regard enchanté, elle inspira une bonne goulée d'air pour enfin tourner. Tout en se souvenant d'avoir oublié sa veste dans la pièce de répétition.

- Hé ! entendit-elle subitement, derrière elle.

Elle se tourna vers cette voix et eut à nouveau un sourire en découvrant Kiba s'être arrêté face aux deux portes du couloir. Un sourire aux lèvres, un pouce brandit en l'air.

- Tu peux compter sur moi quand tu veux, dit-il suivit d'un clin d'œil. N'hésite pas à m'appeler !

Là-dessus, les yeux grands ouverts et les joues légèrement rougies, elle ne put en décocher davantage qu'il venait de disparaître de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle eut un petit sourire et se dirigea finalement vers la salle.

Devant la porte, celle-ci déposa sa main sur le poignet et l'ouvrit. Machinalement elle tâta sur le côté de l'encadrement de la porte pour trouver l'interrupteur cependant la pièce était déjà éclairée. Regardant autour d'elle, Hinata stupéfiée découvrit Sasuke assis, seul au milieu de la pièce. La jeune fille déglutit péniblement, à quoi penserait-il s'il la voyait encore là ? Elle devinait déjà, Sasuke se faire l'idée qu'elle le suivait comme toutes ses fans. Toutefois Hinata n'était pas comme elles mais s'il la remarquait il douterait sur ce point. En conséquent elle décida que repartir serait une bonne idée et au diable sa veste. Enfin le temps froid de l'extérieur, ne la permettait pas de penser à de telle chose. Elle n'eut le temps de détourner son regard de Sasuke qu'il venait de croiser ses yeux blancs. L'horreur.

Le Uchiwa souleva lentement son regard sombre d'un mystérieux assemblage de tissus noirs, et considéra du coin de l'œil l'arrivée. Il la fixa, encore une fois. Malgré lui, comme le sourire de tout à l'heure, il ignorait pourquoi l'avait-il souri. Au fait, il dirait que c'était automatique. Non, en prétendant cela c'était se voiler la face, Sasuke le savait. Lorsqu'il avait souri c'était comme par admiration. Pardon, admiration avait-il pensé ? Jamais. D'une jeune fille aussi insignifiante qu'elle, elle était bien drôle cela. Quoiqu'elle n'était pas si insignifiante que ça. En particulier, sa voix.

Battant volontairement ses paupières, Hinata regarda Sasuke, sentant ce regard pesant brûler tout son esprit, et son cœur battre à prompt. C'était une étrange sensation, elle ignorait le nom. Et, à vrai dire elle s'enfichait la seule chose qui comptait actuellement c'était de récupérer sa veste. Mission quasiment impossible car ses jambes ne la suivaient plus. Malheur.

De son côté Sasuke prit entre ses doigts l'assemblage de tissus noirs qu'il avait et, d'un geste élancé, l'envoya en direction d'Hinata. Tout ça en compagnie d'un mince sourire mesquin cette fois-ci.

Évidemment, l'assemblage de tissus comme l'identifiait Sasuke, n'était autre que le manteau noir d'Hinata. Qu'elle reçut en plein visage pour ensuite le rattraper de justesse ou plutôt maladroitement, les joues rouges de honte. Tandis que Sasuke s'amusa à contempler Hinata saisir sa veste avec tant de gaucherie, il ne put étouffer un rire, un rire goguenard.

Après ça, Hinata lui lança un « merci » s'ensuivit d'un « au revoir » et partit aussitôt, claquant la porte derrière elle. Non pas par contrariété quoique peut-être… mais plutôt sur le coup de l'action. De toute manière, elle possédait enfin sa veste et tout allait bien, pensa-t-elle en inspirant pour enfin expirer, las.

- Arrête-toi Hyûga !

Étrangement, elle s'arrêta. N'allez pas croire que c'était parce que cette voix rauque derrière elle, lui demander cela pour ne pas dire lui ordonner, non sûrement pas juste parce qu'elle fut pétrifiée sur place. Elle poussa un soupir pour ensuite se mordre nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, qu'elle pouvait, dès lors, sentir un goût âpre s'immiscer dans sa bouche. Que voulait-il ? Oh, non. Dites qu'il n'allait pas lui demander pourquoi elle espionnait ? Parce que s'il croyait bêtement cela, il avait tout faux. Quoi qu'il en soit, Hinata ne pouvait pas s'offrir le luxe de rester davantage, bientôt son train lui filera sous le nez. Et le contraire serait la bienvenue. Lentement, elle tourna son visage, l'air complètement innocente.

- Uchiwa-san, qui y a-t-il ?

Sasuke poussa un profond soupir, tout en scrutant Hinata, qui lui paraissait presque prudente pour ne pas dire méfiante sous ses airs de « je-n'ai-absolument-rien-fait ». Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il allait dire cependant il le fallait bien, c'était pour le bien de la musique. Au nom de la musique. Alors il mit de côté sa fierté, et se décida.

- J'ai repris les dernières notes en ajoutant la touche do central et finalement tu avais raison.

Un court sourire se défila entre les lèvres d'Hinata, elle fit volte-face vers lui, au moins ce n'était pas au sujet de l'espionnage, enfin quoique d'accord, un peu tout de même. Elle se sentait quelque peu soulagée, en fait c'était peut-être elle qui délirait. Cela dit, elle devait se dépêcher.

- Contente d'avoir pu aider. Alors, à bientôt, dit-elle en repartant.

Un rictus mangea le visage de Sasuke, il se prit la tête dans les mains. Était-elle constamment ainsi ou bien ? Il espérait que non. Prenant son mal en patience, il inspira leva les yeux au plafond :

- Tu n'as pas l'air de me suivre, là ? Je ne me suis pas déplacé pour te remercier. Je te demande de venir pianoter avec moi sur _Diver_.

Elle crut s'étouffer en entendant cela. Ou peut-être venait-elle de mal entendre, n'est-ce pas ? Plus sérieusement, oui le Uchiwa voudrait jouer avec elle au piano. Juste elle et lui. Seuls. Non, c'était impossible elle ne pouvait pas, c'était comme lui demandait de parcourir le Sahara entier en un temps record. Enfin la question n'était pas là-bas mais malheureusement ici, actuellement à ses côtés. Cet homme, autrement Sasuke, qui réussissait à la faire sentir des impressions inquiétantes, aussi inconnus étaient-ils.

- Comment ? s'étouffa-t-elle.

- Je déteste me faire répéter, articula-t-il d'un ton agacé.

- Non ! lâcha-t-elle. Parce que, parce que, parce que, répétait-elle tout en tentant de trouver une raison convaincante. Mon train ! Oui voilà, mon train ! Je dois impérativement le rattraper ! Sinon je vais me retrouver à la rue, rigola-t-elle nerveusement. Enfin à bientôt et bonne soirée !

Sasuke fixait d'un sourcil courbé Hinata marchant d'un pas rapide vers la sortie. Mais le Uchiwa n'était pas stupide ; il avait compris depuis le départ qu'Hinata tentait de s'échapper. Et désespérément, d'ailleurs. Même si d'un côté cela l'exaspérait cela le faisait bien rire, intérieurement. L'attitude de la Hyûga lui donnait encore plus envie de la maintenir, histoire de s'amuser.

- Je te déposerai pour le retour, lança Sasuke.

- Mais c'est que…

Celle-ci tenta d'ajouter davantage, après tout elle ne voulait pas, encore, qu'il la reconduise. Elle pouvait rentrer comme une grande. Mais elle fut aussitôt interrompu :

- Ramène-toi.

Sasuke quitta le chambranle auquel il s'était laissé appuyé et pénétra à nouveau dans la salle. Sans laisser le moindre regard. Hinata, elle, resta plantée dans le couloir, le regard hagard elle ne comprenait plus. Elle semblait complètement dépaysée, ses pas désorientés, ses lèvres entrouvertes pour laisser sortir des mots insondables. Hinata traîna vers la porte pour rentrer à son tour dans la pièce.

Entrée, elle repéra déjà Sasuke installé dans la banquette devant le piano ; il pianotait quelques touches au hasard. Machinalement elle ôta sa veste, la posant sur une chaise. Ramenant, ses cheveux en chignon à l'arrière grâce à un élastique qui trônait sur son poignet elle se dirigea vers le piano. Le cœur nettement plus calme, peut-être était-ce la vue du piano qui la rendait moins nerveuse.

Elle s'installa à côté de lui, ni trop loin ni trop près, il fallait bien qu'elle ait l'accès à toutes les touches, sinon elle serait sûrement assise à l'extrémité de la banquette. Sasuke émit un bref soupir.

- Une question : comment t'as trouvé l'erreur ?

Apparemment, Sasuke paraissait intrigué par cela. Ce qui étonna deux secondes Hinata puis dans un souffle rapide, elle lâcha, contemplant les touches du piano :

- Je… je connaissais déjà la mélodie. Et je l'avais déjà joué donc c'était assez facile à trouver et puis j'imaginais le clavier et j'ai repris, enfin c'était automatique.

Il remua son visage, affichant sa compréhension puis lança un « hn ». C'était curieux. Il se leva laissant un vide sur le côté, Hinata le suivait du regard l'air interrogatif.

- Fais-moi voir.

Elle savait très bien que refusait ne servirait à rien, en conséquent elle s'y mit de suite. Les doigts glissèrent rapidement le long du piano, puis se remémorant mentalement de la mélodie, elle s'engagea. Tandis que Sasuke observait posément les doigts d'Hinata jouer.

Ce n'était pas si compliqué qu'elle pensait croire. Lorsqu'elle termina elle souffla aisément et détourna son regard du clavier pour considérer Sasuke. Attendant le verdict. Celui-ci s'avérait réfléchir tout en contemplant le clavier puis en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs il croisa à son tour les yeux d'Hinata.

- Alors, comment c'était ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

- Correct.

Bon, à la rigueur, c'était mieux que correct. C'était même agréable à l'écoute cependant il ne fallait pas mettre en sûreté les nouveaux. Il fixa Hinata qui semblait ravie de sa réponse, elle souriait satisfaite. Le Uchiwa s'installa à nouveau devant le piano tandis qu'Hinata se poussait pour laisser place.

- Tu en joues depuis quand ?

- Le collège, lança-t-elle dans un hoquet.

Un lourd silence s'immisça durant plusieurs minutes.

- Mais c'est instinctif. Si l'on me posait une partition, je n'arriverais jamais à en jouer, je ne sais pas décrypter les partitions !

- Développe.

Il semblait plus intéressé tout à coup tandis qu'Hinata vira au rouge se giflant mentalement la joue d'avoir dit cela. Maintenant le voilà fixé, face à elle. Malgré elle, cette dernière hocha son visage d'un oui pendant que le regard de Sasuke la brûlait petit à petit.

- J'ai une ouïe très efficace qui enregistre très vite les mélodies donc plus faciles pour moi de les rejouer.

- Je vois, marmotta-t-il. Je crois que ma…

Là-dessus il s'arrêta, sous le regard plissé d'Hinata qui attendait la suite. Puis en roulant son visage vers l'arrière laissant le long de sa gorge visible à Hinata, Sasuke pesta :

- Descends et je te rejoins.

- Je vais prendre le train, bredouilla Hinata.

- Vas-y au parking et attend-moi.

Anxieuse, Hinata se leva aussi vite tentant une dernière fois d'intercepter le regard de Sasuke qui fixait un endroit noir de la pièce. En d'autres termes l'opposé de son angle. Enfilant sa veste elle s'éclipsa discrètement tandis que Sasuke songeait encore à sa mère. Un sujet difficile à aborder, il devrait faire plus attention à l'avenir.

Lorsque Hinata sortie enfin du café en ayant pris le temps de saluer Jiraya ; qui au passage lui avait emballé un délicieux gâteau à la crème. Il avait longtemps insisté pour qu'elle l'accepte, il voulait s'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Au moins, elle aura un dîner tout prêt pour se soir. Notant qu'il faisait déjà nuit, Hinata se dépêcha d'aller vers le parc de stationnement. Tandis qu'elle marchait, la boîte de gâteau en main, elle se souvint de Sasuke. C'était étrange, que voulait-il dire ? En s'arrêtant sur « ma » ? Sûrement une conquête qu'il ne parvenait pas à oublier ou une chose de ce genre. En tout cas, il paraissait tendu sur le coup.

Enfin, arrivée à la destination souhaité elle repéra la décapotable noire du Uchiwa. Cependant une jeune fille y était. Celle-ci installée contre le capot du véhicule elle discutait au téléphone. Hinata ne l'aurait pas reconnu de dos mais avec une chevelure pareille. Personne ne pouvait se tromper sur son identité. Le meilleur à faire était de repartir pour ne pas quérir davantage de tracas, et puis le bon vieux train l'attendait gentiment, enfin pas tant que ça. En observant l'heure, elle découvrit qu'il lui restait peu de temps, qu'elle était le moyen le plus efficace pour arriver à l'heure... Courir.

Sasuke descendit alors après s'être équipé d'un café bien corsé, il quitta le lieu de _Konoha'Coffee. _Emmitouflé dans ses vêtements et sa guitare attachée derrière son dos, il buvait impassiblement sa boisson tandis qu'il cheminait vers son véhicule. Remarquant, au passage que les ruelles étaient entièrement dénudées de quelconques individus. C'était agréable.

Quand Sasuke parvint dans le parking, il pensait voir la frivole et timide Hyûga cependant il découvrit _elle _posée sur son capot. Il en était tellement bouleversé qu'il laissa glisser son café au sol. Laissant un bruit d'éclaboussures raisonner dans l'ensemble du parking, qui manqua de justesse ses chaussures.

Progressivement, la jeune fille se tourna découvrant, de ses yeux pétillants, Sasuke. Elle raccrocha le téléphone et s'avança vers lui, le sourire illuminé grâce à une certaine apparition. Sasuke quant à lui, roula ses yeux désespérément. Pour en suite la dévisageait avec une certaine exaspération. Pourquoi, bon Dieu fallait-il qu'elle se ramène ? Il ne manqua pas de lâcher un soupir lorsque celle-ci déposa un baiser sur sa joue et l'entraîna dans le véhicule. D'ailleurs où était passée Hinata ? Et si elle s'était perdue ? Désorientée qu'elle était souvent cela pouvait être possible.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Sasuke ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

- Rien Sakura, rien. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'indigna le chanteur du groupe.

La jeune Haruno passa une main sous sa chevelure rose pour ainsi la soulever avec légèreté tout en soupirant, vexée. Puis de ses yeux verts, elle fixa sérieusement le Uchiwa, tout en laissant sa main caresser tendrement la joue du brun. Sasuke voulut retirer la main cependant épuisé, il lui était préférable d'oublier cela échappant de loin à une scène de ménage.

- Sasuke, nous sortons ensemble ! murmura-t-elle avec une telle évidence. Quelle question, il fallait bien que je te voie, tu me manquais.

Pour appuyer sur ces mots, Sakura n'hésita pas ou plutôt ne se gêna pas à l'embrasser, passionnément. Pendant que Sasuke se demandait encore, où était bien passée, Hinata ?

* * *

**_Akira_ **: Salut :D ! Je suis très satisfaite de savoir que ma fiction te plaise et que tu l'ais apprécié pendant que tu prenais le temps de la lire. Mais beaucoup ! Et puis ton long, gros, commentaire ma vraiment émut et rebooster d'un autre côté. Oui j'avoue que le père d'Hinata n'est pas très commode ici cependant c'est compréhensible puisqu'un père comme lui n'accepterai pas que sa petite fille chérie se mette à chanter et son rêve de voir sa fille avocate, partirait. Et je comprends. Personnellement, j'ai rien contre lui et même que je l'aime bien. Oh pour cacher son identité j'ai déjà ficelé qui seras sa remplaçante et tout le reste, j'ai moi-même hâte de voir vos réactions à la suite ! J'espère te revoir ! Passe une bonne journée et bisou à toi Akira :D !

_**Katô**_* : Car Shizune étant la nièce de Dan j'ai préféré lui mettre le nom de Dan.

Voilà, merci à vous d'être passé et à bientôt !


End file.
